You're Undead To Me
by Mayar
Summary: - " Something has to die to be reborn, darling." Pendant presque deux putains de siècles d'existence, Damon Salvatore n'avait jamais fait face à un tel bordel. Damon/OC. Originals/OC. Prend place en saison 2.
1. When the Darkness Comes

**Disclaimer - The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas -choquant, n'est-ce pas?- mais mes OC ainsi que mes idées si. **

**Title - "You're Undead To Me" **

**Summary - ****« - Something has to die to be reborn, darling. » ****Pendant presque deux putains de siècles d'existence, Damon Salvatore n'avait jamais fait face à un tel bordel. Damon/OC. Originals/OC. Prend place en saison 2.**

**Petite N/A - HEEY, GUYS! So, j'ai décidé de poster cette ff que j'ai commencé il y a plusieurs mois de cela parce que...ben, j'pense que c'est parce que j'me suis réveillée ce matin et je m'suis dit 'remue ton derrière, sweetheart et poste cette foutue histoire que t'as dans ton laptop depuis presque deux mois!'. Cette ff comportera beaucoup beaucouuuup de bizarrerie étant donné que le personnage principal sera fortement étrange et mystérieux, d'humour aussi, enfin j'espère, d'un peu de 'teen drama' vu qu'on reste toujours dans un Teen Show ainsi qu'une bonne dose de surnaturel et de maturité. BREF. Une sorte de panaché, actually. **

**Donc, sans plus de cérémonie, je vous laisse au premier chapitre, 'espère que ça vous plaira, _lovelies_ !**

* * *

_I'll be here waiting_

_Hoping_

_Praying_

_That this light will guide you home_

_Now the door is open,_

_The world I knew is broken._

_With no return_

_Now my heart is not scared,_

_Just knowing that you're out there_

_Watching me_

_So believe_

_I'll be here waiting_

_Hoping_

_Praying_

_That this light will guide you home_

**_- Colbie Caillat "When The Darkness Comes"_**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Un vent glacial surprit la jeune tueuse et elle fut tirée en arrière à une vitesse hallucinante. Dansant entre les arbres, regardant les paysages défiler devant ses yeux, Anyankah finit par atterrir sur un sol crasseux. Tout en gémissant de douleur, ses doigts tâtonnèrent contre l'arrière de son crâne et elle sentit un liquide chaud les effleurer. Un filet de sang se dégageait lentement. Elle se leva par la suite, seul le son de ses propres pas résonnait dans l'allée qu'elle empruntait. Elle baissa les yeux, remarquant au passage qu'elle était vêtue en noir de la tête aux pieds. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une silhouette familière vint se poster devant elle, la jaugeant de haut en bas de la manière la plus cliché qui soit. L'adolescente qui ne devait pas dépasser ses vingts ans roula les yeux et se détendit aussitôt, mise en confiance. « - Et merde. J'suis encore morte, c'est ça ? » Elle se pinça les lèvres de manière anxieuse.

La silhouette, dont le visage était encore dissimulé par un voile d'obscurité hocha la tête lentement, histoire qu'on voit son mouvement. « - Apparemment, ce corps ne te permets pas de fournir autant d'efforts. Allons t'en chercher un autre, veux-tu. »

Ce fut au tour de l'adolescente d'hocher la tête. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et la suivit. « - J'aurai le droit à quelle Anya, cette fois-ci ? Un ancien agent de police ? Un Coach sportif ? Un terroriste ? Non, attendez, un membre d'Al Qu'Aïda ! » A en juger au soupir agacé de la plus vieille, l'excitation de l'Amatrice était exaspérante. Mais elle était beaucoup trop habituée pour dire quoique ce soit. A la place, elle se contenta de la conduire en silence vers une porte close, comme d'habitude.

La vieille femme poussa la porte lentement et elles pénétrèrent une pièce sombre. Quoi de plus original qu'une pièce ombreuse et jonchée de toiles d'araignées histoire d'avoir plus d'impact ? Mais c'était des foutaises, Anya était beaucoup trop habituée à ce genre de délires que vous pendant toutes vos années d'expériences en films d'horreur. « - Donc…Huh…Elle est morte comment ? » Demanda l'adolescente en désignant le corps inerte d'une jeune femme allongée sur une pierre tombale, vêtue d'une robe longue et d'un blanc étincelant.

« - Elle n'est pas morte. » Se contenta de répondre la concernée. Elle laissa ses doigts caresser le front de la femme allongée. « - Plutôt entre les deux. Les humains de cette époque appellent cela _'Le coma'_. C'est une situation plutôt complexe puisque les personnes _qui tombent dans le coma,_ comme ils le disent, sont à un fil séparé de la mort définitive. La plupart finissent par y laisser la vie. Mais Anya va bénéficier d'un miracle. »

L'adolescente sourit faiblement en toisant la jeune femme allongée, inconsciente. Généralement, elle prenait le corps de personnes qui étaient mortes. C'est-à-dire celles qui n'avaient aucune chance de se réveiller, mais devoir prendre possession de l'enveloppe corporelle de quelqu'un qui avait encore une chance de survivre lui fera toujours sentir ce sentiment désagréable au fond d'elle-même. Néanmoins, ça n'avait aucune importance. Anya, la _vraie_ Anya, n'était pas humaine. C'était un esprit qui ressentait tout, sauf du regret, sauf de la culpabilité. Elle avait été créée justement pour dépasser tout cela et faire son boulot sans en regretter le moindre pas.

Ce fut donc avec cette idée qu'elle s'avança vers le corps inerte et se plaça juste à côté, tandis que la vieille femme souriait froidement, commençant le rituel qui permettait de transférer l'Esprit dans une nouvelle enveloppe corporelle.

* * *

Elena déposa un énième bouquet de fleurs sur la table de chevet de l'hôpital et prit délicatement les mains de la jeune fille allongée sur le lit. « - Salut, Anya. C'est moi, Elena. » Ses paroles avaient plutôt sonnées comme de vagues murmures inaudibles, et pourtant, cela sonnait comme un cri aux oreilles de la brunette au visage sympathique et aux yeux noisette. « - Je sais que je suis venue hier, mais je me suis dit que passer aujourd'hui serait cool aussi. » Elle fit une pause et prit la boite de Donuts qu'elle avait acheté ce matin pour la déposer sur ses genoux, souriant tendrement. « - Regardes, ils sont de chez Bernie. _Si-si_, j'te jure. On est Dimanche, en fait. C'est pour ça qu'il les vend. » Continua-t-elle à expliquer, les yeux dans le vide.

Elle prit une bonne bouffée d'air et cacha ses yeux légèrement humides de ses mains, secouant la tête comme une enfant. « - Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à te parler, Anya. Mais ça fait _si_ longtemps. J'essaye, vraiment, je te _jure_ que j'essaye de faire comme si je croyais que tu vas te réveiller un jour, mais j'en peux plus. J'en ai plus la force. C'est au dessus de mes compétences. Je…Je devrai…Je suis désolée. »

La brunette aux cheveux couleur chocolat éclata en un sanglot hystérique, balançant ses bras dans tous les sens tandis qu'elle essayait de formuler une phrase correcte sans bégayer. « - Je suis tellement désolée, Anya. _Tellement_. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis désolée de devoir t'infliger ça. » Elle s'arrêta un instant, reniflant avec difficulté. « - C'est ma faute. Tout ça, c'est à cause de moi. Si j'avais juste…Si je…Si j'étais…Si j'étais juste _restée_ à la fête comme tout le monde…Si je n'avais pas appelé maman et papa tu…_vous_ serez tous en vie. C'est ma faute. »

Elena continua de répéter sa dernière phrase environ six fois avant de se lever et sortir de la pièce qui avait commencé à devenir bien trop étouffante pour elle. Elle courra le long du couloir de l'hôpital et sorti dehors, là où l'attendait patiemment Jenna. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec un sourire maternel et elles démarrèrent immédiatement la voiture, sans un mot.

* * *

Anya entendait une multitude de bruits autour d'elle. Des _bips_ incessants qui avaient déjà le don de la mettre en rogne, l'affolement de personnes autour d'elle, qui semblaient plus qu'étonnés de la voir vivante, les appels constants, les cris au _'Docteur Buttler'_. Et ça commençait doucement à la rendre dingue. _« - Elle se réveille. Appelez le Dr. Buttler ! Maintenant ! »_ Entendit-elle, tandis qu'une main chaude venait s'abattre contre son bras. Son corps était secoué de spasmes alors qu'elle était très calme. Ça lui fit légèrement peur, d'ailleurs.

Anya finit par ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou, mais les objets ainsi que les formes se matérialisaient lentement devant elle. Son regard se posa sur un homme qui la jaugeait comme s'il faisait face à un fantôme du passé. « - Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais. Elle se retint de rouler les yeux. C'était toujours ce qu'on lui disait lorsqu'elle réveillait. La dernière fois, c'était à la Nouvelle Orléans, elle avait explosé une tombe, _sa_ tombe, en fait. Et les touristes avaient accouru vers elle, lui demandant si elle allait bien, si elle était une sorcière, certains avaient même osé lui demander si on l'avait enterrée vivante. Mais se retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital était bien, aussi. Encore mieux que de devoir masquer sa mort et vivre discrètement.

Anya décida finalement d'hocher la tête et le Docteur se détendit légèrement. « - Bon retour dans le monde des vivants, Anya Gilbert. » Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

Lorsque Jenna avait entendu Elena lui brailler de sortir vite fait de la douche, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la nouvelle qu'elle lui annoncera sera aussi importante que le retour de sa nièce parmi les vivants. Non, en fait, quand elle l'avait entendu crier : _« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon DIEU. Jenna ?! Tante Jenna ! Jeremy ! Jeremy ! Oh mon _Dieu_ ! »_, elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'Elena avait reçu cette fameuse lettre de l'Université de Stanford relatant son admission dans l'établissement. Mais c'était autre chose, _tout_ autre chose.

Déambulant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Jenna, Elena ainsi que Jeremy regardaient avec effarement les numéros des chambres afin de retrouver celle de leur cousine, ou nièce dans le cas de l'adulte.

Ils finirent par retrouver la chambre 213 et Jeremy poussa violemment la porte, tombant nez à nez avec une brune qui observait la fenêtre avec un intérêt particulier. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent les yeux de Jeremy, ensuite ceux de Jenna, avant de s'entrelacer avec la paire d'yeux noisette d'Elena. Elle sembla flancher, comme troublée, décontenancée. Anya se raidit instantanément, restant les bras ballants et les yeux accrochés à ceux de sa cousine qui se jetait littéralement sur elle. « - Oh mon Dieu, Anya. Oh mon Dieu ! »

Les larmes chaudes de la brunette heurtèrent la robe à pois verts de la revenante, mais elle restait penaude, encore trop engourdie pour faire quoique ce soit. Habituellement, c'était très facile de mettre la famille de la personne à laquelle elle avait volé le corps dans la poche. Elle possédait les souvenirs d'Anya Gilbert, elle connaissait tous les membres de sa famille, mais le visage d'Elena n'était pas encore apparu, comme s'il avait été effacé jusqu'à ce qu'Elena se pointe devant elle pour l'enlacer jusqu'à l'étouffement. « - Je…Tu es en vie ! Oh mon Dieu, j'y crois toujours pas ! C'est…Oh mon Dieu ! » Poursuivit une Elena au bord des larmes.

Anya fut touchée par toutes ces émotions qui se dégageaient de l'humaine. Elle avait l'air si innocente, si adorable, si brisée. Elle aurait presque pitié pour elle. « - Ouais bon, Elena, laisse-la respirer ou tu vas vraiment la tuer. » Entendit-elle ensuite. Anya tourna son regard vers l'adolescent qui était resté en retrait et qui, et pourtant, avait l'air le plus inquiet de tous. Il lui offrit un petit sourire, suivi d'un vague signe de la main étrange, comme s'il était mal-à-l'aise. Intérieurement, elle le remerciait de ne pas vouloir lui sauter à la gorge comme les deux autres cinglées. Jenna, elle, était déjà en train de pleurer, déblatérant des « Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Anyanna, chérie ! Tu es vivante ! Je…J'ai besoin d'un verre ! Oh mon Dieu, Anya chérie ! », ce qui la fit sourire légèrement. Elle se prêta ensuite à son jeu de rôle, comme d'habitude, et les serra encore plus fort contre elle.

Décidément, elle était beaucoup trop forte à ce jeu là.

* * *

« -…Et tu n'as pas raté grand-chose, je te jure. » Rassura Elena dans la voiture. « - Caroline est Miss Mystic Falls, comme elle l'a prédit il y a deux ans. Bonnie pense qu'elle est une sorcière descendante de Salem et c'est plutôt cool. Tu savais qu'elle avait des origines avec Elizabeth Proctor ? LA Elizabeth Bassett Proctor ? Ouais, je sais, super cool. Notre président est black, mais ça, tu le savais déjà. Ah oui, et tante Jenna sort avec un mec plutôt sympa, pas Logan Fell, non, avec Alaric. Alaric Saltzman. Très chic type. Et non, Jeremy, je ne me transforme pas en Caroline ! »

Anya tourna la tête vers un Jeremy qui roulait les yeux devant l'amas d'informations inutiles que sa sorcière cancanait. Il lui adressa un sourire complice qu'elle reconnut comme étant le sourire qu'il faisait beaucoup à Anya Gilbert et il se pencha vers elle. « - Elle a oublié de te dire qu'elle sort avec un vampire. Son copain, c'est Dracula. »

La brune aux yeux bleus vit Elena lui faire un de ces regards, ce qui l'amusa d'ailleurs. « - Et sinon, Jeremy s'est mis à fumer de la Marijuana, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, lui rendant son sourire complice tandis que celui d'Elena s'agrandissait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Jeremy se contenta de renifler avec dédain, comme offensé. « - Oh, stop. Je sais que t'as arrêté, Jer. »

« - Si tu veux tout savoir, cousine, je connais un mec qui connait un mec qui travaille chez un mec qui a connu un mec qui bossait dans l'entreprise d'un mec qui en fait appartenait à un mec qui connaissait un mec qui m'en vend encore un peu. Je sais me débrouiller. » Tenta-t-il de railler pendant qu'Elena étudiait la situation plutôt sérieusement. Ils furent tous coupés par un klaxon.

« - Bouge de là, espèce de taré ! » Cria une Jenna furieuse en s'acharnant sur le volant. « - Non mais je vous jure, ces drogués… »

Du coin de l'œil, Anya remarqua le visage blême d'Elena et celui de Jeremy perdre les couleurs. Ils devaient connaitre cet homme qui s'était posté sur la route comme s'il était un arbre. Elle nota mentalement de leur apprendre à avoir l'air plus naturels et moins clichés lorsqu'ils tenteront d'avoir la rondelle bien peureuse.

« - Anya, chérie, qu'est-ce que t'as envie de manger ? On doit fêter ton retour ! » Scanda Jenna, tout de suite redevenue heureuse et souriante. Les trois autres adolescents se détendirent et Anya croisa les yeux verts de sa présumée tante, lui souriant naturellement.

Bon sang, elle était _trop_ douée. « - Le Grill ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« - Tu veux manger la bouffe du Grill alors que t'es revenue d'un coma de plus d'un an ? T'es complètement malade. » S'exclama Jeremy avec un léger rire. Elena lui donna _le regard_, de nouveau, ce qui amusait fortement Anya.

« - Ouais ! J'veux dire, les cheeseburgers qu'ils font là-bas sont juste…_Divins_ ! Encore mieux que ceux de Brooklyn et crois-moi, c'est _trèèèès_ difficile d'avouer un truc pareil ! » Se défendit la brune aux yeux bleus, avant de se rendre compte de la connerie qu'elle venait juste de faire. _Oh et puis merde_, elle était revenue d'un coma de pratiquement deux ans, on n'allait pas lui reprocher de dire des âneries.

Elena fronça les sourcils alors que Jeremy affichait un sourire narquois. « - _Brooklyn_ ? T'es déjà allée à Brooklyn ? Quand ? » S'affola la brunette. Ils entendirent le rire de Jenna.

« - Oui, c'est ça. Je le saurai si ma sœur était allée à Brooklyn. » Annonça une Jenna amusée. « - Bree n'accepterait _jamais_ de mettre les pieds là-bas. »

Anya tenta de rattraper l'erreur commise et se racla la gorge bizarrement. « - Pas faux. N'empêche qu'on m'en a déjà parlé. _Ethan_ m'en a ramené un, d'ailleurs. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa parmi les protagonistes et la voiture s'engagea dans l'allée de la maison des Gilbert.

* * *

Anya se posta devant le miroir de sa chambre, étudiant son nouvel hôte. Elle devait avouer que prendre possession du corps de quelqu'un qui était dans un coma pendant presque deux ans avait ses avantages. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas obligée de faire profil bas ou être discrète, elle n'avait pas besoin de falsifier ses papiers, se créer une autre identité pour qu'on ne la démasque pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se cacher de la famille de la défunte, elle n'avait pas besoin de voyager loin ou bien travailler pour pouvoir gagner sa vie et réussir à s'en sortir. Pour une fois, sa seule préoccupation était son éternel but : avoir le pardon par les Anciens et mourir.

Pendant longtemps, Anya avait été obligée de prendre tous les corps que lui choisissait la sorcière originelle. Toutes les Anya par qui elle était passée étaient différentes, elles avaient été créé pour cela d'ailleurs. Certaines avaient été des barmaids, des actrices, des policières –la plupart étaient dans la police, vendeuses de lingeries, il y avait même des adolescentes, comme cette Anya Gilbert, d'ailleurs. Mais si elle pouvait choisir, elle prendrait sans hésitations les adolescentes.

La raison se cachant derrière ce choix est très facile à deviner : personne ne penserait qu'une chasseuse de plusieurs centaines d'années se cachait sous la chaire d'une ado de 18 ou 20 ans tout à fait banale. A cet âge-là, la plupart des filles se concentrent sur leur physique, sur le moyen d'entrer à l'Université de leurs rêves, d'être jeune à jamais, d'avoir les meilleurs souvenirs de leur vie. Personne ne songerait une seule fois qu'une adolescente aurait un autre but. Les adolescentes paraissaient si _innocentes_ aux yeux des adultes. Et pour une fois, elle allait faire son boulot sans se fatiguer. Pour une fois, elle aimait un corps et comptait éviter de se tuer. Enfin, pour l'instant.

Anya se mit à étudier Anya Gilbert. D'après les souvenirs qu'elle avait de l'adolescente de dix huit ans, cette dernière serait venue vivre avec les Gilbert à la mort de ses parents, deux ans avant l'incident du Pont Wickerey qui avait tué Miranda et Grayson Gilbert. Ses parents s'appelaient Bree et Thomas Gilbert, ils avaient été brûlés vifs dans leur propre maison pendant que leur fille était au lycée et, apparemment, l'incendie aurait été déclenché par les parents qui auraient souhaité se suicider côte à côte lorsque leur fille n'était pas à la maison. D'après les journaux qu'avait feuilletés la jeune Gilbert, ils auraient envoyés au Shérif Forbes ainsi qu'au reste de leurs contacts un e-mail d'adieux avant de se tuer, main dans la main. Evidemment, la police n'avait pas cherché loin mais l'adolescente menait son enquête de son côté.

Du moins, avant de tomber dans un coma pour l'éternité. Anya avait tout sauf envie de reprendre cette soit disons 'enquête' enfantine et irréfléchie.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son placard. Sachant que ce dernier avait une planche démontée, au dessous de quoi était dissimulé son journal intime, elle prit le calepin rouge entre ses mains et caressa les initiales « A. G » de ses fins doigts.

En ouvrant le carnet, Anya remarqua avec regret qu'il n'y avait qu'une page d'écrite. Pas plus, et celle-ci datait de plusieurs mois avant l'accident.

_« Cher journal, d'après Elena, c'est ainsi qu'on commence un journal intime. »_

Ces mots-là avaient été barrés. Anya reprit la lecture.

_« C'est juste des putains de foutaises, tout ça. Lena m'a dit qu'écrire me ferait du bien mais tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est crever à mon tour pour que j'aille leur cracher sur la tronche. On pourrait croire que je serai triste, qu'ils me manquent, mais la réalité est encore plus poignante, plus bizarre. Il y a tellement plus que toute cette merde que ma chère, tendre et _adorable_ cousine m'a dite sur la mort, mais je ne devrai pas lui en vouloir, elle ne s'y connaît pas, ni moi d'ailleurs. Le fait est que ça n'a pas eu l'impact que je croyais sur moi. Je me sens comme une putain de coquille vide qui n'a plus rien à foutre de sa putain de vie de merde. A part chercher la putain de raison qui les a poussés à se tuer comme deux salopards d'hypocrites. »_

Anya marqua une pause, notant mentalement le fait de garder cette cachette au cas où Jenna ou Elena ou Jeremy viendraient dans la chambre, puis reprit.

_« Sérieux, j'ai 15 piges, je suis encore incroyablement jeune et ils me laissent tomber parce que la vie est trop _dure_ ? Quel genre de truc bordélique est si _affreux_ qu'ils en abandonnent leur propre et unique _fille_ ? Tu sais quoi ? J'vais juste arrêter d'écrire dans ce putain de cahier de merde sinon j'vais devenir folle. Je ne suis décidément pas faite pour les trucs à la Notebook. Désolée, Lena. »_

L'adolescente parcoura les pages blanches et avec une certaine déception, ne trouva rien. Puis ouvrit son placard, y piochant un tee-shirt blanc simple ainsi qu'un pantalon noir, le tout accompagné de Converses de la même couleur. Autre point positif chez Anyanna Gilbert : elle s'habillait simplement, ce qui était très pratique. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux bruns en une haute queue de cheval dont quelques mèches évasives s'échappaient, tombant sur son visage et elle descendit, chantonnant un « Je suis prêêêête à y aller ! » à l'assemblée qui l'attendait au salon.

* * *

**VOUS AVEZ REUSSI! OH GOD. VOUS AVEZ RE-U-SSI! Proud of yaa ! N'oubliez pas de lâcher une p'tite review sympa -ou pas, allez-y au feeling!- ****J'accepte toute critique, surtout celles qui me permettrai de m'améliorer! Chaque remarque, chaque petit détail ainsi que chaque question qui vous viens à l'esprit! Tchow's!**


	2. Back In Black

**Disclaimer - The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas -choquant, n'est-ce pas?- mais mes OC ainsi que mes idées si.**

**Title - "You're Undead To Me"**

**Summary - « - Something has to die to be reborn, darling. » Pendant presque deux putains de siècles d'existence, Damon Salvatore n'avait jamais fait face à un tel bordel. Damon/OC. Originals/OC. Prend place en saison 2.**

**Petite N/A - Heey, tout le monde! Déjà, un GRAND, GRAND, BIIIG 'THANK YOU' to everyone! WOUAH, 9 reviews! j'ai vraiment cru à moins! Comme quoi, on peut être surpris! Bref, ce chapitre, ainsi que le suivant, et le suivant du suivant sont écris mais je souhaitais attendre au moins une semaine avant de poster celui-ci. J'attendrai au moins une semaine pour chaque chap, en fait. Je pourrai au moins avancer, quoi! Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY !**

_Back in black_

_I hit the sack_

_I keep looking at the sky_

_'Cause it's gettin' me high_

_Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die_

_I got nine lives_

_Cat's eyes_

_Usin' every one of them and running wild_

_'Cause I'm back_

_Yes, I'm back_

_Well, I'm back_

_Yes, I'm back_

_So look at me now_

_I'm just makin' my play_

_Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way_

_'Cause I'm back_

**_- AC/DC "Back in Black"_**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Damon s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait à se damner une seconde fois. Assis sur ce putain de bar ennuyeux, entouré de crétins ennuyeux et de musique qui l'était au moins autant. Il avait toujours su que revenir à Mystic Falls allait être tout sauf amusant. Car, même après tout ce qui s'était passé cette année, y compris la découverte du Double parfait de Katherine ainsi que son attirance envers elle, il restait incroyablement agacé par tous les évènements qui se déroulaient dans ce foutu patelin. Il n'y avait _rien_ qui rendait tout cela drôle ou plaisant, c'était une plaie. Le pire était sûrement le fait de protéger Elena à tout prix, voir son frère se couper en quatre pour assouvir le moindre de ses désirs enfantins et capricieux, les regarder recouler et se promettre un amour éternel tout le long de la journée. Il avait fini par sortir de sa propre maison, ne pouvant plus respirer cet air étouffant. S'il voyait encore Elena embrasser son frère, il allait se planter un pieu dans le cœur.

Bref, en somme, Damon Salvatore s'ennuyait. Katherine était de retour et, apparemment, ce qu'elle avait trouvé de judicieux à faire pour fêter son retour était de menacer les deux tourtereaux. Comme quoi, tout, _absolument_ TOUT, tournait autour de ces deux siamois. Et ça le rendait _dingue_. Il allait finir par devenir fou à lier.

Franchement, il y avait combien de chances que les deux seules femmes à qui un homme pouvait s'intéresser soient toutes les deux complètement entichées d'un seul homme ? Et surtout, de son propre _frère_ ? Si ce n'était pas le Destin qui lui faisait clairement signe de tourner la page et d'oublier les femmes à jamais, il ne saurait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Son attention fut attirée par l'un de ses principaux problèmes : Elena. L'adolescente venait de pénétrer le Grill, accompagnée par trois autres personnes. Il reconnu Jeremy, le Mini Gilbert qui s'éclatait à se défoncer ou à voir ses copines mourir l'une après l'autre. Il reconnu également Jenna, la tante qui ne le portait pas sur son cœur mais qui avait du mal à imposer sa loi. En revanche, la dernière personne ne lui disait strictement rien.

Elle avait des airs familiers. Les typiques cheveux chocolat des Gilbert mais qui, par contre, étaient beaucoup plus bouclés et attachés à la va-vite. Elle avait cette taille de guêpe que tout le monde semblait avoir dans cette ville, mais tout ce qu'elle portait criait « simplicité » et « naturalité », c'était presque attirant. La seule chose qui faisait d'elle une personne qui sortait du lot, c'était ses yeux. Et bon sang, c'était très, mais alors là, très difficile qu'il avoue que quelqu'un avait de beaux yeux. _C'est vrai quoi, regardez les siens !_ Néanmoins, ceux de la jeune fille étaient juste magnifiques. Ils étaient d'un bleu clair, azuré et d'une clarté aveuglante. Et elle avait des tâches de rousseurs, qui lui donnaient un air mignon à croquer. Et un gros nez. C'était probablement le nez le plus _gros_ qu'on lui était donné de voir pendant toute sa vie.

Les Gilbert s'installèrent à une table, riant aux éclats. Damon décida que, puisqu'il s'ennuyait, autant qu'il fasse quelque chose, au moins. _« - Alors ? T'en dis quoi ? C'est resté comme avant, hein ? »_ Demanda Jenna, souriant à l'inconnue. Cette dernière ne prit pas la peine de regarder autour d'elle et afficha un faux sourire auquel n'importe quel humain stupide croirait, avant de répondre : « _- Ouais, toujours aussi dégueulasse. Sympa. »_

Damon faillit se lever pour lui rire au visage. Même _lui_ réussissait à voir qu'elle mentait, il ignorait pourquoi quelqu'un mentirait pour un truc pareil, mais elle mentait quand-même. Elle piquait sa curiosité, du coup.

Il entendit Elena et Jeremy rire légèrement, à l'aise et visiblement contents. De quoi ? Il l'ignorait aussi. _« - En tout cas, y a toujours ces burgers que t'aime tant. Ça doit pas être aussi dégueulasse. _» La nouvelle fit une mine d'y réfléchir et se contenta d'hausser les épaules, toute détendue.

Damon laissa trainer son ouïe vampirique vers son cœur. Il battait à vitesse tout à fait normale, et pourtant, il sentait ses mensonges au moins autant que son odeur de vanille et de jasmin. Il tenta de remarquer quoique ce soit qui pourrait la démasquer, ou quoique ce soit qui pourrait lui prouver qu'elle mentait, à part son sixième sens surnaturel, mais rien. Tout était absolument normal.

Finalement, il prit la décision de se présenter, et tant pis si Jenna allait le détester encore plus et qu'Elena le sermonne pendant les semaines à venir, il n'était pas du genre à penser à l'avenir. Le vampire ne fut donc pas très étonné de voir le visage heureux d'Elena se décomposer en le voyant arriver, son sourire charmeur et amusé plaqué aux lèvres. Elle tenta d'ailleurs de lui faire comprendre, rien qu'avec son _regard_, de faire demi-tour mais il balaya ses signes de la main, comme s'il chassait une vulgaire mouche.

Et quand Jenna le vit se poster à leur table, à son tour, tout son corps sembla devenir mou et elle relâcha les bras mollement contre le bois, attisant la curiosité de la nouvelle. « - Bonjour, Elena. »

* * *

Anya avait remarqué le vampire à la minute où elle avait franchi la porte de cet endroit merdique. Il puait la testostérone à plein nez. C'était comme si son front scandait haut et fort « REGARDE, ESPRIT, JE SUIS UNE AME DAMNEE A ENVOYER AU PURGATOIRE ! », mais elle avait balayé ses envies meurtrières en s'attablant avec sa nouvelle famille.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme s'avancer vers eux, elle remarqua l'agitation de sa soit disons cousine et l'agacement qui avait peint le visage de Jenna. Elle chercha donc dans les souvenirs d'Anyanna Gilbert afin d'y dénicher la moindre information sur l'inconnu mais son visage ne lui disait absolument rien. Même pas son nom ne figurait dans sa tête. Elle finit par admettre que même l'ancienne Anya ne le connaissait pas et se détendit, faisant face au sourire charmeur du vampire. « - Bonjour, Elena. » Dit-il de son sourire suffisant. Ses yeux roulèrent vers elle, puis revernirent à Jenna qui soupirait. « - Bonjour, Jenna. Jeremy. » Il fit un signe de tête aux deux personnages avant de revenir à elle. _Agaçant_. « - Je pense qu'on n'a pas été présentés…Damon Salvatore. » La jeune adolescente se retint de lui exploser de rire et se contenta de se mordre la lèvre, se pinçant l'arête du nez fortement.

Elena soupira d'exaspération. « - Damon, je ne crois pas ce soit le bon mo… » Elle fut interrompue par le vampire qui tirait une chaise de la table à côté pour s'assoir à côté d'eux. Anya vit seulement le sourire amusé de Jeremy et ça lui fit du bien, l'air était beaucoup trop tendu pour elle.

« - Vous me permettez de vous joindre à vous ? » Demanda-t-il par pure politesse. Politesse qui ne lui allait pas du tout, soit dit en passant.

« - Avec plaisir. Assis-toi donc. » Ironisa l'adolescente, toute détendue. Elle croisa le regard légèrement étonné d'Elena et celui de Jenna qui, visiblement, ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de réaction. Anya ne se conduisait pas comme ça ou c'était vraiment un crétin ? Elle était mitigée. « - J'suis Anya. La cousine présumée morte depuis deux ans. » Annonça-t-elle légèrement, espérant que l'ancienne Anya se conduisait ainsi.

Visiblement, ça avait même détendu tout le monde. « - Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Anya. » Il lui fit son plus beau sourire séducteur, auquel elle aurait volontiers roulé les yeux si elle n'avait pas peur des réactions des autres. Le moindre faux pas pouvait lui valoir ce corps, et, elle devait avouer qu'il était très pratique pour s'en débarrasser aussi rapidement.

« - Laisse tomber les bonnes manières, Casa Nova, ça fait très '_1860'_ » Commenta-t-elle en buvant sa limonade. Avec un certain amusement, elle vit le vampire ainsi que sa présumée cousine flancher légèrement. Elle faisait désormais face à deux visages blafards et étonnés.

Jenna rompit le silence en se raclant la gorge bizarrement. « - Ce service est vraiment horrible, ça fait vingt minutes qu'on attend pour de minables hamburgers, c'est scandaleux ! » Se plaignit l'adulte en s'acharnant sur le pauvre serveur qui passait par là. Anya rit légèrement, sachant que Jenna avait toujours été une râleuse hors paire, au moins autant que ne l'était l'ancienne elle-même.

« - Ouais ! Moi j'vais aller chercher nos commandes, j'ai les _crocs_ ! » Elle assista avec un plaisir malsain aux regards perdus que se partageaient le vampire et sa cousine, avant de se lever, se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

* * *

Anya se posta devant un blond qui lui donnait son dos, essuyant rageusement les verres à l'aide de ses mouchoirs. Il se tourna vers elle, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils, pointant un doigt vers elle. Elle conclut qu'il devait la connaître, bon sang, tout le monde la connaissait dans cette ville de merde ou quoi ? Ça commençait doucement à l'énerver. « - _Anya_ ? » Dit-il, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

« - En chaire et en os, Donovan ! » Répondit-elle tandis qu'il lui faisait un high five qu'elle reconnut comme étant leur ancien mouvement d'amis. « - Revenue d'entre les morts ! »

Le jeune blond vint de l'autre côté du comptoir et l'enlaça chaudement contre lui, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux tandis qu'il se détendait dans ses bras. Elle vit dans ses souvenirs que tout était facile avec Matt, que c'était le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu depuis plusieurs années. Il n'était pas son meilleur ami, ni son petit-ami, il était juste un _frère_. « - Bon sang, Anya… » Murmura-t-il, cette fois-ci plus bas. « - Tu nous as tous manqués. Tu sais vraiment pas à quel point… » L'adolescente lui donna un sourire désolé. « - Bon sang, viens là… »

* * *

Elena vit sa cousine revenir avec Matt, les bras chargés de plateaux et riant aux éclats. Elle balança _son regard_ à Damon qui leva discrètement les mains, comme pour se protéger de ses accusations silencieuses. « - Donc, chère Elena, qui est-elle… ? » Demanda-t-il dans un murmure qui fit frissonner la concernée. Jenna se racla la gorge exagérément et le réprimanda rien qu'avec les yeux. « - Elle sait pour…Nous ? »

Elena soupira bruyamment mais reprit : « - Non. Pas à ce que je sache. Anya est resté en coma pendant presque deux ans, Damon, comment elle saurait quoique ce soit ? » Damon se contenta d'hausser les sourcils, lui faisant un geste qui semblait dire_ 'Comment je le saurai, moi ?'_ avant de feindre un sourire amical lorsque le principal sujet s'assit à côté de lui.

Jeremy poussa une exclamation exagérée en prenant son hamburger. Tandis qu'Anya se tournait une dernière fois vers Damon pour lui sourire innocemment. Un sourire qui semblait hurler au vampire qu'il avait affaire à une petite menteuse hors paire. La seule chose qu'il fallait qu'il découvre de surcroit était ce qu'elle cachait exactement.

* * *

Esther vint se poster devant l'adolescente qui venait de se réveiller complètement perdue. Elle la jaugea avec son regard perçant et son visage impassible avant de lui tendre sa main, l''invitant à la prendre. L'adolescente hésita un instant puis, remarquant qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de crypte crasseuse, la prit et la suivit. « - Où est-ce que je suis ? » Demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix. Esther ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers elle, ou même l'honorer d'un seul regard, elle continua simplement de marcher.

« - Dans le Milieu. » Répondit-elle simplement de sa voix froide et détachée. Sachant d'avance que l'adolescente ne comprendrait pas, elle ajouta : « - C'est là où vont les créatures qui ne sont pas complètement mortes, ou qui sont mortes mais revenues à la vie. Bienvenue chez-toi, Anyanna. »

La concernée écarquilla ses yeux bleus et lâcha subitement le bras de la sorcière qui lui souriait désormais. « - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par _'pas complètement morte ou qui sont mortes et revenues à la vie'_ ? » Voulut-elle savoir, plissant les yeux. Esther fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui rouler les yeux.

« - Cela veut dire que vous êtes au Purgatoire, très chère. Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer en employant ce terme. » L'adolescente ramena sa main valide à son front, soupirant d'un air dramatique qui aurait sans doute fait rire l'autre Anya si elle avait été là. Les humains pouvaient faire preuve de mélodrame très poilant, lorsqu'ils le voulaient. « - Vous êtes une _Gilbert_, très chère. Les Gilbert possèdent _tous_ un lien avec le surnaturel et vous, vous en êtes la preuve vivante…ou à _moitié_ vivante. Vous êtes restée dans un sommeil pendant très longtemps, _je_ vous ai maintenue en vie afin qu'une connaissance à moi puisse emprunter votre corps pour rééquilibrer la balance que je ne cesse de vouloir équilibrer. Ce qui fait de vous désormais une créature qui n'a pas sa place ni en Enfer, ni au Paradis. Une âme vagabonde, pas damnée, je vous rassure. »

Anya la regarda avec des yeux ronds, scruta autour d'elle et remarqua une créature à deux têtes et aux yeux verts luisant, la peau blafarde et gélatineuse avec le crâne rasé la fixer avec des babines dégoulinantes de bave. Elle déglutit difficilement en se rapprochant de la vieille femme. « - Je suis en train de rêver… » Elle recula de quelques pas tandis qu'Esther continuait à la fixer de ses yeux de chats. « - C'est la seule explication, je suis en train de rêver… »

La sorcière lui adressa son sourire suffisant avant d'avancer. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait, l'autre reculait, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur en roche. « - Bien. Vous êtes en train de rêver. » Se résigna-t-elle. Anyanna soupira de soulagement et Esther se retourna pour lui donner son dos. « - Vous rappelez-vous la dernière chose que vous avez faite ou même vue avant de…_rêver_, très chère ? »

Anyanna sembla y songer mais ses pensées étaient floues. Elle semblait avoir comme un trouble de mémoire. Voyant son air perdu, Esther esquissa un petit rictus victorieux qu'on ne pouvait distinguer dans tant d'obscurité. « - Passons. Ceci est ton rêve, n'est-ce pas, petite ? » L'autre hocha la tête, telle une enfant. « - Bien, alors tu es capable d'en faire ce que tu veux. Transforme cet endroit en tout ce que tu souhaite. Fais-en une clairière, par exemple. Ceci est ton rêve, après tout. »

Anya la fixa un instant, l'air suspicieux, avant de fermer les yeux. Elle se concentra sur un paysage exact, afin de disparaître de ce cauchemar. Elle tenta d'imaginer cette prairie où elle avait l'habitude de rendre avec Elena et Matt lorsqu'elle était jeune. Là où son oncle Grayson les emmenaient chaque week-end et… « - _Oh mon Dieu_… » Murmura-t-elle lorsque l'image d'une voiture sautant par-dessus un pont lui revint en mémoire. « - _Mon Dieu…Non…_ » Brusquement, tout se fit plus clair dans sa tête, c'était comme un déclic.

_Elle était assise à l'arrière de la voiture, regardant par la fenêtre tandis que les écouteurs perchés à ses oreilles diffusaient BMTH à fond. Anya avait entendu dire qu'Elena avait voulu rentrer plus tôt de la fête organisée à l'autre bout de la ville et, n'ayant pas été informée du fait qu'une fête se faisait, elle avait décidé de suivre Grayson et Miranda Gilbert pour y rester, faire un peu la fête et revenir avec tout le monde, comme une adolescente normale. Elle se tourna de la vitre pour faire face au petit sourire d'Elena. « - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lena ? » Cette dernière se contenta de faire un signe négatif de la tête, souriant difficilement. _

_« - Rien. J'me suis juste disputée avec Matt. » Lui apprit sa cousine. Anya se mordit la lèvre et ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. « - Ahhh, OK. Tu trouve ça drôle. »_

_Anya s'arrêta de rire en se raclant la gorge. « - Non. » _

_Elena semblait beaucoup plus détendue et sourit à son tour. « - Ouais, c'est ça. Au fond, ça te plait, tout ça. Tu pourras avoir Matt pour toi toute seule, maintenant ! »_

_Anya écarquilla ses yeux bleus, comprenant soudain ce que voulait dire sa cousine mais elle n'eut pas le temps de placer un autre mot qu'elles entendirent un cri paniqué venant de l'avant, juste avant que la voiture ne bascule. Elena jeta un regard terrifié à la fenêtre, remarquant que le véhicule survolait le pont Wickerey, le tout était couvert des cris des quatre personnages, elle comprise. « - Papa ! Oh mon Dieu ! Papa ! Maman ! Mon Dieu…Anya… ? Anya ? Non, non, non, NON ! »_

_Le reste fut étouffé par l'eau. L'adolescente aux yeux bleus ne vit rien d'autre puisqu'elle était déjà inconsciente, s'abandonnant complètement. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut une paire d'yeux vert qui la scrutait elle et sa cousine avec effarement. _

« - L'accident… » Fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche d'Anyanna une fois ses yeux rouverts. Esther continua à la fixer sans expression faciale précise, s'attendant à ce qu'elle poursuive mais l'adolescente s'était déjà glissée contre le mur, la main de nouveau contre son front. C'était réel. Tout ceci était réel. Comment était-ce possible ? « - Oh mon Dieu, Lena ? Comment va Lena ? Et oncle Grayson ? Miranda ? Ils sont là eux aussi ? »

Esther n'essaya même pas de ménager les sentiments de la pauvre adolescente. « - Elena Gilbert est vivante. Ses parents, en revanche, n'ont pas pu être sauvés. » La sorcière fit une pause, cherchant les mots exacts à formuler « - Grayson Gilbert est en Enfer, en fait. Il accomplissait des choses très…_Males_ de son vivant. Quant à Miranda, elle a été damnée dès sa naissance, elle s'y trouve également. »

* * *

Anya se jeta sur son lit, soupirant de soulagement, son sac d'arme déposé sur sa coiffeuse tandis qu'un poignard était bien caché contre sa cuisse, comme d'hab. Elle avait songé à remettre un peu d'ordre dans le cabas noir, et trouver un bon endroit où le dissimuler du reste des Gilbert, d'ailleurs. Ils risquaient de légèrement flipper s'ils mettaient la main dessus.

Elle contempla le plafond une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'entendre un '_Croiiic'_ venant de la fenêtre. Un corbeau était suspendu à une branche, semblant la fixer dans le blanc des yeux tandis que ses ails s'élevaient dans les airs et se rabattaient sur lui après. Aussi, l'oiseau trouva cela amusant de taper contre la vitre avec son bec. « - Sérieux ? » Grommela-t-elle en s'apprêtant à ouvrir la fenêtre. « - J'étais OK avec tout les délires genre '_Hey, Anya, tu es revenue ! Cool. Tu nous as manquée, c'est pour ça qu'on n'est pas venus te rendre visite à l'hosto ! Mais sinon, comment tu gères ?_'. J'étais OK avec les putains d'hypocrites qui s'disaient intéressés par moi ou avec ces imbéciles qui me servaient d'amis avant. Mais _sérieux_ ? Même un putain de _corbeau_ de merde peut pas me laisser en paix une minute ? C'bled _craint_. »

Pendant un instant, l'adolescente crut que l'oiseau s'était définitivement calmé mais une fois le dos tourné, il se mit à cancaner de nouveau, attisant sa colère.

Anya n'avait pas pour habitude d'être entourée d'autant de personnes, elle avait toujours été seule. Le changement avec cette Gilbert lui causait une migraine et ce n'était certainement pas un misérable volatile qui allait lui saper le moral. « - Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de p'tit corbeau merdique, si tu a…»

Avant même qu'elle réussisse à terminer sa phrase, le corbeau s'était envolé. « - Faut vraiment que je me calme. Oui-oui, calme-toi, Anya, tu as vu pire que ça. Bien pire. Ouais, j'devrai p't'être enlever c'truc avant que j'me coupe avec.» Marmonna-t-elle en jouant avec l'objet pointu entre ses doigts.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle se retourna afin de s'allonger sur son lit et dormir une heure ou deux, elle vit l'homme du Grill lui sourire d'un air carnassier, jouant avec un pieu entre ses doigts. Un pieu qu'il avait apparemment sorti de son sac noir déposé sur la coiffeuse.

Anya regarda furtivement autour d'elle, tout ce qui était pointu constituait une arme potentielle mais au même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que le vampire soupçonne quoique ce soit, ça pouvait la mettre dans une position très délicate, surtout maintenant que beaucoup de personnes se souciaient d'elle ce qui voulait dire plus de personnes _intéressées_ par ce qu'elle faisait. « - Putain de merde. » Fut et pourtant tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche.

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent et il s'avança, jouant avec le pieu comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire objet.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Grogna-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur. Damon vit qu'elle simulait une colère mélangée à de la peur, et encore une fois, il ignorait vraiment pourquoi une gosse tenterait de paraitre effrayée alors qu'elle ne l'était pas.

« - Je passais dans le coin. » Répondit le vampire en haussant les épaules. Il ne se gêna pas de s'affaler sur le lit, mettant ses bras en dessous de l'arrière de son crâne, souriant à la jeune fille d'un air charmeur. Elle siffla hautainement et vint se poster devant lui.

« - Ouais, tu passais par le coin et tu t'es dis : Hey ! Pourquoi j'irai pas chez cette vieille Anya que j'connais depuis trente secondes lui rendre une p'tite visite, dans sa propre chambre ? Oh ouais, ouais, tout s'explique. » Ironisa-t-elle. Le sourire du vampire s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il remarqua son air cynique. « - Non, sérieux, Salvatore, crache le morceau. »

Elle était en train de cacher le journal d'Anyanna dans l'un des tiroirs de la coiffeuse lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette du vampire se poster derrière elle, se reflétant au miroir. « - Je veux savoir ce que t'es, bien sûr ! » Répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Elle roula les yeux et se tourna vers lui, pointant sa brosse à cheveux sur son nez.

« - Oh tu sais, c'est pas parce que je m'en suis sortie d'un coma de presque deux ans que ça veut dire que je suis une créature mystique ou mystérieuse. Ça s'appelle avoir de la _chance_, chose que tu ne semble pas connaître, Salvatore. Maintenant, dégage de ma chambre ! » Il la fixa un instant, comme s'il voulait sonder son âme, savoir si elle mentait mais au final, elle se retrouva allongée sur son lit, la main de Damon plaqué contre son cou tandis qu'il était au dessus d'elle. « - Bordel de merde, Salvatore ! » Brailla-t-elle, s'étouffant presque. Mais elle ne se débattit, sachant beaucoup trop que se débattre de la poigne d'un suceur de sang ne servirait à rien.

« - Je n'suis pas d'humeur à jouer, _petite_. » Marmonna Damon calmement, la main fixée sur le cou de la jeune fille. « - Allez, je vais t'aider. T'es quoi, une chasseuse ? La réincarnation de Buffy ? Une autre connerie surnaturelle ? Remarque, les Gilbert ont _toujours_ été des conneries surnaturelles, y a qu'à voir Elena ou Jonathan Gilbert. »

« - Lâche-moi, putain… » C'était un vague souffle et il décida de desserrer sa poigne, et elle roula sur le côté, atterrissant plutôt agilement sur ses pieds tandis qu'elle massait sa tempe, lui jetant des regards noirs. « - Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Damon leva les yeux au ciel. « - Si tu m'avais dit ce que t'es, je me serai montré plus clément que ça. »

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez-toi, trou de cul ? » Ses yeux étaient plissés, et elle avait les narines frémissantes, cette fois-ci, le vampire pouvait affirmer qu'elle était vraiment en colère. Bizarrement, ça le rendit _très_ fier de lui.

« - _'Trou de cul'_ ? » Répéta-t-il, ayant l'air faussement vexé par son avalanche de surnoms affectifs.

« - Je suis humaine, bordel ! » Lâcha-t-elle, agacée par le jeu qui semblait l'amuser au plus haut point. « - Humaine, comme chaque autre putain de fille dans cette putain de ville de ce putain d'état, connard ! Je suis _humaine_ ! _Normale_ ! Alors fous-moi ma putain de paix, merde ! »

Damon secoua la tête, comme pour dire 'mauvaise réponse' et il prit rapidement l'énorme cabas noir, le lui mettant devant le nez tandis que ses sourcils se levaient d'un air interrogateur. Il sembla discerner une pointe d'angoisse peindre son visage mais ce fut vite remplacée par une colère naissante. « - _Dehors_. » Grogna-t-elle calmement. « - Dehors ou j'appelle les flics. »

Il lui rit carrément au visage, la rendant encore plus tremblante d'indignation. « - Oh, pitié, arrête de jouer à ça. » Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou mais il voyait bien qu'elle faisait un effort pour ne pas lui faire rentrer son poignard dans le cœur. « - On sait tout les deux que si tu avais vraiment peur de moi, tu aurais crié à la seconde où tu m'avais vu. Et crois-moi, tu peux duper ces idiots d'humains mais j'entends ton cœur. Il bat à vitesse normale pour quelqu'un qui affirme être effrayé. »

Anya se mordit la joue et se maudit intérieurement de paraître aussi prévisible, même pour un vampire arrogant comme celui-ci, mais elle ne se démonta pas. « - T'es vraiment un taré. Un putain de _grand_ taré. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant paraitre une Elena inquiétée et soupçonneuse. Anya regarda autour d'elle rapidement, remarquant que le vampire avait déserté et soupira de soulagement. Sa soit disons cousine pénétra la chambre, suivant son regard d'un air suspicieux. « - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai entendu du bruit et j'ai cru que tu t'engueulais encore avec Jer… »

Anya leva un sourcil, notant la complexité de le relation Anyanna/Jeremy dans un coin de sa tête. Elle sourit ensuite à Elena d'un air rassurant. « - T'occupe, je m'parlais à moi-même. »

Elena semblait se détendre un moment et la regarda un instant, avant de se jeter au creux de son cou, humant son parfum en lui répétant combien elle lui avait manquée, et combien elle était encore désolée à propos de l'accident. Comme d'habitude, Anya se contenta de lui répéter que tout allait bien, mais cela juste pour se débarrasser d'elle.

* * *

Katherine buvait un verre avec Isobel.

« - Donc, elle n'est pas morte ? Pas encore ? » Demanda la plus âgée, ses lèvres effleurant le bord de son verre de sang. La seconde vampiresse hocha la tête positivement. « - Tu es _sûre_ qu'elle est là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je ne me permettrai pas une autre erreur. »

Isobel émit un son qui se rapprochait à celui de l'indignation tandis qu'elle buvait. « - Tu sais que lorsque je cherche, je trouve. Je suis absolument sûre, oui. »

« - Bien. » Se contenta d'ajouter Katherine nonchalamment, enfonçant son dos confortablement dans son fauteuil. « - Il ne reste plus qu'à la rallier à nous, et je n'aurai plus besoin de fuir Klaus. »

* * *

**REPONSES aux REVIEWS -**

**LittleAislinn** - YAY, first one! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! j'ai vraiment essayé de rendre ça intriguant, en jonglant avec surnaturel et humour. Pour Anya (Anyankah est l'Esprit. Anyanna est la cousine d'Elena, la vraie. J'espère t'avoir aidée x))!)

**FallenFarFromHeaven** - Thanx. J'espère te revoir ici pour le reste!

**Guest** - Merci, contente que ça t'intéresse!

**Anonymous** - Anya? Et bien, j'pense que j'peux te donner plus d'un indice vu que ce qu'elle est un tantinet complexe et je n'pense pas que quelqu'un va le deviner, vu que je l'ai inventé! *sadique* cependant, je vais pas le faire, je laisse cette tâche au prochain chapitre.

**BringMeMyBeer -** Contente que t'ai aimée, déjà! Et...concernant Esther, ben BRAVO! Trouvé! (au même temps, ce chapitre met la puce à l'oreille hein!)

**Cocapra -** Déjà, MERCI pour ta superbe big review! ça m'fait vachement plaisir de voir que t'as pris du temps à la rédiger! Je suis super, super, super, super contente que tu sois super, super, super, super contente d'être tombée sur ma ff! Au moins, j'me suis pas torturée les neurones pour rien ~.~ pour l'amour, j'compte quand-même préciser que c'est pas pour maintenant, hein x") ça prendra un peu de temps et il n'y aura ABSOLUMENT PAS de triangle (j'essayerai même de diminuer les passages Damon/Elena/Stefan parce que ça m'fait chier donc...) et ça sera...insolite *quoteLittleAislinn* Ame Vagabonde ? J'en ai déjà entendu parlé (et j'avoue avoir fait un tour sur Wiki, l'année dernière, pour décider si j'devais regarder l'film ou pas) mais je connais pas vraiment. Bref, encore merci!

**lil-lilipucia -** Heureuse que t'ai aimée! La suite est en haut!

**guesty -** Merci, j'espère que tu as aimée ce dernier!Et oui, c'est bien Rebekah avec Kol, dans la photo au milieu.

**Klaroline-delena -** Voici la suite! Et ça vient d'une DE et une KC en plus ! Par contre, je compte t'assurer dès maintenant qu'il n'y aura aucun de ces deux couples (je pense un peu plus pour ce qui est du DE...) J'espère que t'as aimée ce second chapitre!

_VOILA._ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain sera dans une semaine, n'hésitez pas à m'dire c'que vous en pensez!


	3. Amazing Terrible Liar -Part One-

**Disclaimer - The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas -choquant, n'est-ce pas?- mais mes OC ainsi que mes idées si.**

**Title - "You're Undead To Me"**

**Summary - « - Something has to die to be reborn, darling. » Pendant presque deux putains de siècles d'existence, Damon Salvatore n'avait jamais fait face à un tel bordel. Damon/OC. Originals/OC. Prend place en saison 2.**

**Musique - Cette chanson-là vous paraitrait p't'être OCC mais vu que le titre du Chapitre est 'Amazing Terrible Liar' je la trouve parfaite. Les paroles ne décriraient peut-être pas la situation _exact_ d'Anya mais d'une certaine façon, si. Si vous lisez attentivement, vous comprendrez sûrement. Bref, enjoy.**

_It's alarming honestly how charming she can be_

_Fooling everyone, telling them she's having fun_

_She says you don't want to be like me_

_Don't wanna see all the things I've seen_

_I'm dying, I'm dying_

_She says you don't want to get this way_

_staying up 'til morning_

_Only seventeen, but she walks the streets so mean_

_It's alarming truly how disarming you can be_

_Eating soft ice cream, Coney Island queen_

**_- Lana Del Rey "Carmen"_**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**PART ONE –**

Isobel pénétra la ville à pas feutrés. Les touristes occupaient presque toute la Nouvelle Orléans. Ils semblaient fascinés, comme s'ils venaient d'atterrir dans un tout autre monde, et c'était en quelques sortes le cas. Elle longeait les ruelles, prêtant une attention particulière aux vampires qui faisaient la fête devant les humains, ce qui n'était pas très habituel dans d'autres villes. Elle finit par arriver à un bar et franchit son seuil.

La vampire joua des coudes afin d'arriver au comptoir et demanda un verre de Scotch sans glaçons, fixant d'un œil intéressé la cuisinière qui coupait des aliments sur une planche en bois. Celle-là devait être Sophie Deverreaux.

Avant de venir ici, Isobel avait accomplit beaucoup de recherches, comme d'habitude. Elle savait donc à peu près tout ce qui se tramait à la Nouvelle Orléans, des vampires passant par les loups-garous jusqu'aux sorcières. Et c'était ces dernières qui l'intéressait, surtout dernièrement, lorsque l'une de ses connaissances l'avait informé d'un phénomène extrêmement étrange. D'après Abby, une sorcière serait revenue à la vie après que Marcel, celui qu'on appelait le Roi de la ville, l'ait tuée. Cela lui confirma que la créature dont parlait Katherine existait bel et bien. Elle avait ensuite approfondit la chose de son côté, fouinant un peu plus et payant attention aux déplacements de la présumée 'sorcière' et avait finit par conclure qu'elle était très proche d'une certaine Jane-Anne Deverreaux.

C'était exactement qui Isobel cherchait dans ce bar. « - Autre chose ? » Entendit-elle brusquement. Isobel leva ses yeux bleus froids vers la brune qui lui souriait amicalement.

« - Oui. J'aimerai bien vous poser quelques questions. C'est à propos d'Anya. » La sorcière blêmit un instant et s'éclaircit la gorge bizarrement, se sentant soudain très mal-à-l'aise. Isobel se retint de sourire, néanmoins, elle resta neutre et impassible. « - _Anya Cotye_, vous la connaissez sûrement. »

« - Non, je ne vois pas qui c'est. Désolée. » Nia Jane-Anne en se mettant à frotter énergiquement les verres à la l'aide d'un torchon, évitant son regard.

« - J'ai entendu dire que Marcel l'a tuée, toutes mes condoléances. » Continua la vampiresse, ignorant la réponse de la barmaid. Cette dernière hocha de la tête positivement, ne disant rien. « - L'un de mes amis m'a dit que vous étiez très proches, vous devez être désemparée… »

« - Non, croyez-moi, je ne connais personne s'appelant Anya. »

Isobel soupira de frustration et planta ses yeux de glace dans ceux marron de la jeune Deverreaux. « - Arrête de mentir et dis-moi où elle se trouve. »

« - Je suis une sorcière, votre compulsion ne marche pas sur moi. » L'informa Jane-Anne froidement. Isobel enfonça son dos plus confortablement.

« - Oh, je sais. Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser la compulsion pour vous obliger à parler. » Elle marqua une petite pause pendant laquelle elle jeta un bref regard à Sophie, au fond. « - Je connais vos projets, Jane-Anne, je sais que vous comptez vous débarrasser de Marcel. J'ignore quand et comment, mais vous trouverez et je m'en fiche. Je pense que Marcel serait très intéressé par ce que j'ai à lui dire… » Elle se leva, comptant s'en aller mais la voix de la sorcière l'interpella et un petit rictus se forma sur ses lèvres.

« - Anya est morte. » Déclara la sorcière de bonne grâce. « - Il y a quelques jours, Diego, l'un des sbires de Marcel la surprise en train de faire un sort de localisation dans le cimetière. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherchait exactement et aucune des sorcières ne le sait, mais elle posait beaucoup de question sur Klaus. On a su que ce n'était pas elle lorsqu'elle s'est mise à faire des recherches dans son coin au lieu de nous aider à trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de Marcel, alors que c'était le but qu'on s'était dernièrement fixées. Après, elle n'est plus revenue. »

Isobel la jaugea d'un œil suspect. « - Comment je saurai si vous dites la vérité ? »

« - Anya est enterrée dans le cimetière, je peux vous y emmener. » Jane-Anne s'arrêta un instant et souffla un bon coup. « - Ce qui l'a possédée, quoique ce soit, est parti maintenant. Elle est morte, définitivement. »

La vampire siffla de frustration, se retrouvant de nouveau sans pistes, comme deux mois auparavant. Dire qu'elle avait confirmé à Katherine qu'elle avait enfin mit la main sur elle…

* * *

Anya était postée devant son miroir, y fixant la silhouette parfaite de son nouvel hôte. Après dix minutes à chercher ce qu'elle devait mettre, elle avait opté pour un tee-shirt noir, un jean slim ainsi qu'une paire de converses noires. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en queue de cheval improvisée, comme d'habitude et aucune trace de maquillage ne se trouvait sur son visage. Anya trouvait que la jeune Gilbert n'avait pas besoin de produits de beauté pour un visage comme le sien, elle préférait y aller naturellement, et puis merde, c'était au lycée où elle se rendait, pas à un gala.

La silhouette d'Elena se dessina dans le miroir, cette dernière lui faisant une petite grimace inquiétée, ses bras entourant sa poitrine. « - T'es sûre que tu veux y aller, hein ? »

Anya roula les yeux alors qu'elle se retournait vers sa cousine. « - Relax, Lena, je vais au lycée, pas en Enfer. » Elle faillit rire à l'ironie de cette phrase mais se contenta de se pincer la lèvre. Elena sourit à son tour, beaucoup plus détendue.

« - Caroline a voulu nous prendre au lycée, grouille. »

La chasseuse prit son sac en bandoulière et descendit d'un pas pressé.

Il était rare où Anya se rendait au lycée, mais cette fois-ci était légèrement particulière : elle était dans la peau d'une adolescente totalement banale avec le Double d'une vampiresse de cinq cent ans ainsi qu'un ado fade, indifférent et passablement emmerdant comme cousins. Et une tante chaleureuse, drôle et incapable de les contrôler, aussi. Et puis, aller au lycée, elle ne l'avait pratiquement jamais fait. La seule fois où elle avait pénétré un établissement d'ados étaient lorsqu'elle avait dû faire semblant d'être un professeur de littérature afin de s'approcher de la femme d'un professeur là-bas, mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme elle s'y était attendue.

Bref, aujourd'hui était une exception et puis, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'Elena quittera l'école plus tôt et ainsi, elle pourra aller s'entraîner ou chercher de son côté. Les Cybers café étaient nombreux à Mystic Falls, après tout.

Les deux adolescentes saluèrent brièvement Jenna qui s'affairait à mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et sortirent. Anya vit alors à quoi ressemblait ladite 'Caroline' en réalité, parce que la seule image d'elle dans la tête d'Anyanna Gilbert était celle d'un monstre passablement ressemblant à une garce superficielle, égocentrique et exaspérante comme celle des clichés de TV. En revanche, dans la tête d'Anyanna, il n'y avait marqué que la garce en question serait un vampire. Est-ce qu'il y avait au moins quelqu'un dans l'entourage de cette Elena qui n'était pas un vampire, en dehors de sa famille ?

Caroline lui sourit amicalement tandis que les deux brunettes pénétraient la voiture. « - Salut Anya ! » Lança-t-elle joyeusement, la fixant à travers le rétroviseur. « - Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Mon Dieu, ça fait du bien de te revoir ! Comment ça va, toi ? »

Anya masqua son air désespéré par un sourire forcé. « - Oh, tu sais, j'ai passé deux ans à dormir, on peut dire que j'suis en pleine forme ! » Caroline tapa dans ses mains comme une hystérique et démarra le véhicule, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« - Je t'avoue que j'ai été un peu surprise que tu veuille aller au bahut alors que t'es revenue d'un _coma_. » Débuta la blonde, ne comptant pas s'arrêter d'aussitôt. « - J'veux dire, si ça avait été _moi_, aller au lycée ne serait pas la _première_ chose que je ferai si je revenais d'entre les morts, je… »

Brusquement, l'air semblait plus lourd. « - Caroline… » Murmura Elena d'une voix basse. Anya sourit encore plus d'un air crispé.

« - On ne revient de la mort qu'une fois, Care. » Dit-elle simplement, lui souriant narquoisement. « - Tu devrais le savoir plus que quiconque, non ? »

Anya ne fut pas surprise de les voir s'échanger un regard anxieux puis se tourner vers elle, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. « - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Osa Caroline tandis qu'Elena ouvrait la bouche afin de formuler la même phrase.

Anya haussa les épaules innocemment, comme hier avec le Salvatore. « - Beeen, ta grand-mère est bien revenue du coma, non ? »

La vampiresse soupira de soulagement et la brunette au côté passager souffla un coup, apaisée. « - _Oui-oui_, mais elle est morte il y a plus d'un an donc… »

« - Oh, toutes mes condoléances, Care. Comme quoi, la vie veut absolument rien dire, tu pourrais avoir de la chance la première fois puis crever la prochaine… »

Elena se racla la gorge d'un air mal-à-l'aise, comptant tourner le regarder de Caroline à elle, mais cette dernière fixait toujours la brune à travers le rétroviseur, les yeux suspicieux et au même temps voilés par une tristesse impénétrable. « - Ouais… »

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, on est tous en vie et c'est ce qui compte ! » Coupa Elena d'une voix bizarre.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet…

* * *

Stefan déboula dans la chambre de son frère, jetant de bref regards aux alentours comme s'il était à la recherche du plus précieux des trésors, il se posta par la suite devant un Damon légèrement préoccupé, fixant un énorme sac noir, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi en faire. « - Damon, t'aurai pas pris mon journal, par hasard ? » Le concerné leva théâtralement les yeux au ciel, se retournant vers son cadet avec un air blasé.

« - J'me fais vieux pour ça, _Stef_-_Stef_. Crois-moi, j'ai d'autres préoccupations. » Stefan ne fut pas surpris par la réponse de son frère et l'ignora royalement en soulevant l'oreiller qui trônait sur le lit. Son frère roula les yeux. « - J'te dis que j'ai pas ton journal, OK ? Maintenant dégage, j'ai d'autres choses à faire ! »

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, le scrutant avec un air soupçonneux tandis que son regard se posait sur le sac noir. « - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? » Finit-il par demander. Damon leva les mains en l'air, comme pour dire _'Hallellujah, une réflexion intelligente !'_

« - Des armes. » Déclara-t-il simplement. L'aîné ouvrit l'énorme cabas et en sortit un flingue et Stefan remarqua également quelques pieux de différentes tailles, des fioles, des couteaux marqués de signes étranges et inconnus, un arc, des fléchettes dont le bout sentait la verveine ainsi que l'aconit, de l'eau et…de la _peinture_. Les sourcils du Salvatore s'arquèrent un peu plus.

« - Où est-ce que t'as eu tout cet attirail, Damon ? » Le second vampire grimaça légèrement, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon en général.

« - La petite Gilbert, celle qui vient tout juste de revenir. Anya. J'suis allé lui rendre une p'tite visite pendant laquelle je me suis permis de prendre des souvenirs...» Déclara le vampire, jouant avec un revolver comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire jouet. « - Apparemment, c'est une chasseuse. Ce que j'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi elle s'obstine à faire semblant de ne rien savoir ? »

« - Attends, rembobine, quelle _'petite Gilbert'_ ? » L'arrêta Stefan, plaçant ses mains devant lui.

Un sourire amusé et victorieux vint étirer les lèvres de Damon qui se permit de faire durer le suspens en parcourant la pièce à grande enjambées. « - Elena ne t'as pas dit ? »

« - J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui sait quoique ce soit ? » Damon se contenta de hausser les épaules, lui tendant un sourire désolé, comme s'il venait d'annoncer à son petit frère que la femme qu'il aimait le préférait à lui.

« - La petite est revenue d'un coma, frangin. Hier, j'crois. C'est la cousine d'Elena et elle a l'air vachement bien renseignée pour ce qui est du surnaturel. »

Stefan le dévisagea comme s'il était fou puis regarda une nouvelle fois le sac. Ses yeux firent le trajet entre son frère et les armes qui s'exposaient devant lui, lui faisant fièrement coucou. « - Tu as dis qu'elle s'appelait comment, déjà ? » Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« - Anya. » Le plus jeune des deux vampires écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ayant mis la main sur quelque chose.

« - Anya, comme dans _Anya_, la fille qui se trouvait dans la voiture le soir de l'accident ? Celle que j'ai sortie trop tard ? » A la vue de Damon qui haussait les épaules, n'étant pas là le jour de l'accident, il ignorait quoi dire, le vampire tâtonna son front de sa main.

Stefan se mit à arpenter le plancher nerveusement, confus. « - C'est impossible. Cette fille n'a pas pu s'en sortir… » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. « - Je suis arrivé trop tard, _beaucoup_ trop tard…Elle ne peut pas être en vie… »

Damon roula les yeux devant la scène tellement dramatique et balança le pistolet d'une main à l'autre, las. « - Ouais et bien, elle est en pleine forme, au point de se balader avec un poignard planqué contre la cuisse, frérot. Crois-moi, elle est plus vivante que jamais ! »

Stefan émit un son de frustration et plaça sa main devant lui, comme s'il cherchait à arrêter son frère. « - Non, tu comprends pas, Damon. Cette fille…J'ai entendu son cœur s'arrêter pendant que je la sortais de l'eau, je suis _sûr_ qu'elle est morte dans mes bras ! »

L'aîné des Salvatore évalua la situation sérieusement une fois qu'il vit l'air franc peindre le visage blême de son cadet. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il savait faire, c'était obtenir des réponses et il en avait eu assez aujourd'hui, grâce à ce sac qu'il avait piqué de la chambre de l'adolescente.

Le seul point positif dans ce bordel était qu'il avait trouvé de quoi remplir le vide intersidéral qu'était son quotidien ces derniers temps.

* * *

« - Résumons donc la situation : la petite est morte il y a plus d'un an, par conséquent elle ne peut pas être humaine. Humainement, c'est impossible. Elle n'est pas vampire également puisque j'entends son cœur battre, ce qui nous ramène directement à la première remarque : nous ne pouvons entendre _que_ le cœur d'un humain. Elle n'est pas un loup-garou puisqu'ils n'ont pas la faculté d'arrêter leur cœur juste pour se foutre de la gueule des gens, ce serait injuste envers nous autres. » Résuma Damon en jouant de ses mains. Stefan le fixa sérieusement, songeant à toutes les paroles de son frère et se rendant affreusement compte qu'il avait raison sur tous les points. « - Elle est quoi alors ? Stef, t'es absolument sûr qu'elle était bel et bien morte ce jour-là ? Parce que même pour moi, ça parait insensé ! »

« - C'est peut-être un ange ! » Intervint une voix railleuse en provenance du couloir. Les frères Salvatore faillirent sursauter et se retournèrent, synchronisés, vers la source de l'idée. Ils ne furent pas étonnés de voir Katherine leur sourire d'un air amusé, jouant avec ses boucles brunes de ses fins doigts. « - Désolée, j'ai tendance à laisser traîner mon oreille lorsque je m'infiltre chez quelqu'un. Je dois quand-même vous avertir que vous n'êtes pas très vifs, j'ai failli vous voler l'un de vos précieux vases, à l'entrée. »

Damon émit un son agacé tandis que Stefan levait les yeux au ciel, blasé par les apparitions incessantes de Katherine, envahissant leur espace personnel sans vouloir s'arrêter. « - Oh dégage, personne ne veut de toi ici. » Grommela Damon en balançant ses mains comme s'il chassait une mouche. Katherine fit une moue faussement vexée alors que ses doigts caressaient tous les objets qui la séparaient de Stefan.

« - C'est dommage, je sais exactement ce qu'est votre amie… »

Elle semblait avoir attiré leur curiosité puisqu'ils échangèrent un regard confus. « - Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » Lui demanda Damon. Le sourire de la vampiresse s'élargit encore plus et elle se retourna enfin du meuble qu'elle fixait depuis trois secondes.

« - Je sais qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Qu'elle n'est pas loup-garou. Et qu'elle est moins un vampire, ce qui fait d'elle un ange. » Répondit-elle simplement. Les frères Salvatore soupirèrent au même temps, ennuyés des jeux que pratiquait l'antagoniste. « - Je ne vous dirai rien d'autre jusqu'à ce que vous me donniez la pierre de lune. »

Sans grande surprise, Damon éclata d'un rire de maniaque tandis que Stefan avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il se mit à taper dans ses mains, comme s'il la félicitait, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. « - Bien joué, on a failli te croire une minute. Bien joué. »

La plus vieille des trois vampires sourit encore plus, elle s'avança cette fois-ci vers Damon et se tint à quelques centimètres de son visage, le fixant dans le blanc des yeux. « - Oh, Damon, toujours aussi con et _naïf_. »

Le principal concerné leva un sourcil interloqué et, juste le temps qu'il cligne des yeux, un vent froid perça ses os et Katherine avait disparu. Une fois qu'il baissa les yeux, sentant un liquide froid contre sa main, il vit qu'elle avait dessiné un signe incompréhensible sur la paume de sa main, avec la même couleur que la peinture qui se trouvait dans le sac de la chasseuse. Il leva ensuite ses yeux azurés vers son frère qui l'observait avec un regard perdu. « - J'vais au Grill, j'ai besoin d'un verre. _T'as_ besoin d'un verre. On a tout les _deux_ besoin d'un verre. Tu viens ? »

* * *

Anya sortit de sa classe, sereine. Ayant dormi pendant l'heure de Maths, suivie de celle de Chimie, elle était en pleine forme afin d'aller en Sport. Elle n'était pas très engouée des Cheerleaders, ayant le souvenir de séries américaines dans un coin de la tête d'Anyanna qui la traumatisait au plus haut point. Elle n'était pas très fana du football américain qu'on pratiquait dans ce lycée puisqu'elle préférait largement celui où, habituellement, on utilisait les pieds. _Juste_ les pieds. Et la tête. Ainsi que le torse. Les genoux et autres parties, autant qu'on n'utilisait pas les mains. _Comme partout ailleurs sur le globe, quoi_. Elle appréciait le Sport car c'était le seul cours qui ne l'obligeait pas à avoir le cul bien enfoncé dans sa chaise pendant qu'un vieux chnoque prétendait tout savoir sur l'Histoire de ce trou paumé. Trou paumé dans lequel elle était née il y a des siècles de cela, d'ailleurs.

Bref, elle allait enfin se remuer le derrière et l'athlétisme était parfait pour ça. « - _Hey, Anyaaa_! » Entendit-elle une fois étant sur le terrain. Elle marmonna un '_meeeeerde'_ en feignant un sourire ravi lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Caroline et Elena.

« - Hey, Care, Lena. » Marmonna-t-elle, essayant surhumainement de paraitre normale. La blonde lui adressa un sourire digne d'une publicité _Colgate Max White_ avant de continuer à s'étirer sur le sol.

« - On a cours au même temps, si c'est pas de la veine, ça ! » Cria-t-elle presque, agrippant la pointe de son pied gauche facilement.

« - Ouais…_Youhouuu_… » Rétorqua la plus vieille, mettant ses mains en l'air comme le ferait une typique adolescente de dix huit ans. Elle se mit à regarder les filles de sa classe courir le long du terrain, les cheveux au vent et ça lui donna juste envie de foutre son poing dans la figure de cette blondasse exaspérante.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » Demanda Elena, se doutant visiblement de quelque chose. Anya se contenta de lui sourire parfaitement, comme d'habitude.

« - Rien. J'ai juste les nerfs qui vrillent. » Sa cousine lui sourit faiblement, comme si elle essayait de la rassurer de quelque chose, comme si elle ressentait pour elle de la _pitié_. En cet instant, il n'y avait pas plus détestable comme personne qu'Elena Gilbert. L'Esprit fit donc un effort surhumain afin de ne pas lui hurler au visage qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin de sa pitié, qu'elle s'en beurrait, en fait. Mais au final, elle se contenta de faire un mouvement bizarre qui se rapprochait à un 'salut'. « - Bon ben, bye…A plus ! » Cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Elle alla rejoindre l'autre côté du terrain et tira sur sa queue de cheval, souffla un bon coup avant de se mettre sur la ligne de départ, avec quatre autres lycéennes qui la dévisageaient comme si c'était le monstre du Loch Ness. Elle les ignora royalement, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une armoire à gaz lui fasse de l'ombre et l'empêche de voir le soleil en face. « - Ton nom, petite ? » Lui demanda-t-il, tenant entre ses grosses mains de la taille de deux pales un registre et un stylo.

« - Anyanna Gilbert. » Répondit-elle simplement. Il leva ses yeux vers elle et lui désigna le banc de touche de son énorme tête.

« - Désolé, petite, mais tu n'es pas en état de courir aujourd'hui. Vas rejoindre Faith, on verra la semaine prochaine. » Annonça-t-il, tournant les talons pour partir mais l'adolescente, prise d'adrénaline, le retint par l'épaule, le visage transformé par la colère.

« - Ecoutez-moi, j'me fous que vous soyez obligés de suivre les règles. J'me fous que je sois sorti du coma récemment et j'me fous complètement de qui est ce Faith. J'veux juste courir un peu, j'ai la tête qui va exploser si je fais pas un truc ! Alors laissez-moi courir, nom de Dieu ! »

* * *

Anya soupira lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du vis-principal s'ouvrir et l'appeler par son nom complet. Elle se leva donc de sa chaise telle une damnée afin de recevoir son châtiment. « - Donc, Anyanna Gilbert, j'ai envie de dire : mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? » Lança le vis-principal, les mains bien collés l'une à l'autre.

Anya feignit un sourire désolé qui était totalement raté et s'assit en face du vieille homme. « - J'ai mer…Je me suis _emportée_, monsieur. » Se corrigea-t-elle immédiatement tandis qu'un sourire amusé étirait les lèvres de l'homme. « - Je vous promets de ne pas recommencer ! »

Plusieurs bavardages, avertissements et conseils plus-tard, elle était libre de s'en aller.

* * *

Anya ignorait pourquoi elle n'avait pas été étonnée de voir Caroline et Elena l'attendre devant son casier. Pendant que l'une lui souriait d'un air fier et malicieux, l'autre avait l'air plus soupçonneuse et titillée. « - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? » Demanda la seconde. Anya se retint de lui jeter au visage le fait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui cacher le fait que Caroline entendait tout et qu'elles savaient par conséquent ce qui l'avait amenée chez le vis-principal.

« - On dit que t'as tenu tête à Shwatzeiger ! » Scanda une Caroline au bord de l'hystérie. L'adolescente de dix huit lui sourit ironiquement, sa langue la démangeant de lui dire que le 'on' voulait nettement dire '_on'_

« - Pas exactement. J'avais envie de courir et la tête de nœud m'a dit que je n'étais pas en état de courir, mon cul, oui… » Marmonna-t-elle.

Caroline se calma immédiatement tandis qu'Elena avait les sourcils remontés jusqu'à se perdre dans ses cheveux couleur chocolat. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Anya se rendit compte de son éternelle maladresse. « - Ah oui, d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu voulais courir ? Tu déteste ça. » Remarqua la blonde suspicieusement.

La chasseuse se mit à fouiller dans la tête de son hôte, y cherchant quoique ce soit qui pourrait la sauver, mais au final, se résigna. Anyanna Gilbert était restée en sommeil pendant très longtemps, par conséquent, en revenant d'entre les morts, elle devait _forcément_ avoir changé. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle fasse exactement ce que faisait son autre elle désormais. Tout le monde comprendrait qu'elle ait changé.

Elle prit alors une grande bouffée d'oxygène en se mettant à marcher avec ses deux prétendues 'amies'. « - Ecoutez, j'ai dix huit ans. J'suis plus la gamine qui aimait suivre les Kardishian ou Gossip Girl, ou celle qui préférait rester sur le banc de touche pour vous regarder vous remuer le cul avec vos pompons et vos jupettes. » Elle fit une pause, notant mentalement le fait d'envisager une carrière d'actrice lorsqu'elle en aurait le temps. « - J'suis revenue de la mort et croyez-moi, ça change une personne. Donc j'vais juste reprendre ma vie en main et tout recommencer à zéro, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. En commençant par faire du sport. »

Et ça avait marché. Du moins, d'après les expressions faciales des deux autres adolescentes…

* * *

Damon sirotait tranquillement son verre, fixant les flammes qui brûlaient au fond de sa cheminée, se demandant encore et encore pourquoi son frère l'avait installé alors qu'ils n'étaient ni sensibles au froid, ni à la chaleur. Ses réflexions furent de courte durée lorsqu'il entendit la voix de celle à qui il s'attendait avoir affaire provenant de la porte. « - _Où est-il ?_ » L'entendit-il beugler à son frère qui avait innocemment ouvert la porte. « - _Où est quoi ?_ » Demanda Stefan, _out_. « - _Oh te fous pas de ma gueule, Salvatore ! Où sont mes armes, bande de tarés ?_ »

L'adolescente apparu devant lui, pointant un doigt menaçant et tremblant de colère vers lui, tandis qu'il lui souriait narquoisement, son verre de Brandy levé vers elle. « - Anya, petite, un verre, peut-être ? » Lui proposa-t-il, au comble de l'amusement.

« - Espèce d'enfoiré ! Où tu les as cachés, hein ? Où tu les as cachés ? » Lui hurla-t-elle au visage, balayant toute la pièce du regard. « - Je te jure que si tu ne me les rends pas je… »

Aussitôt, Damon apparu devant elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage, la fixant avec tout l'amusement et le défi dont un vampire pouvait faire preuve. « - Tu vas _quoi_…? » Il marqua une pause pendant laquelle Stefan se contenta de les regarder l'un après l'autre, ne bougeant pas et ne cillant pas. Il préférait largement rester en dehors de ça au risque de voir la tête de l'humaine violemment arrachée de son corps et ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il cherchait en ce moment. « - C'est vrai quoi, je suis plus _grand_, plus _fort_ et tu es…_humaine_…Une petite chose _fragile_. »

Anya avait les narines frémissantes et les yeux grand ouverts, s'il ne trouvait pas ça bizarre, il lui aurait nettement dit que c'était la chose la plus sexy qu'il ait vu dernièrement. Mais il se contenta de la fixer dans le blanc des yeux. « - Je suis peut-être une fille mais tu reste juste un homme, _petit_. » Lança-t-elle froidement, lutant contre l'envie de rajouter le mot 'vampire' dans la phrase, mais qui sait, c'était sûrement tout planifié, Elena était peut-être là quelque part et elle entendait tout. « - Rends-moi mes armes, _Ducon_. »

Damon sourit et nota mentalement le nouveau surnom attachant que lui avait donné la chasseuse. « - Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » Finit-il par demander et Stefan retint son souffle. « - Prétendre ne rien savoir ? C'est d'un pathétique, même pour une gamine. »

« - Je ne prétends rien. » Nia-t-elle en haussant les épaules, visiblement bien plus calmée. « - Ces armes appartenaient au grand-père de mon grand-père, _crétin_, il avait participé à la seconde guerre mondiale et certaines de ses armes ont pu être sauvées. Si t'étais un peu plus observateur, tu remarquerais qu'elle date du _paléozoïque_. » Il la jaugea avec la même expression, cherchant avec quoi la contrer mais, visiblement, elle avait toujours les réponses à toutes ses questions sans pour autant dire les mots magiques. « - Et puis qu'est-ce qui cloche chez-toi, bordel ? Qu'est-ce que je censée être, _exactement_ ? »

Stefan soupira bruyamment et décida d'enfin intervenir. « - Laisse tomber, il est parano. Toutes mes excuses…Anya, c'est ça ? » La brune le dévisagea soupçonneusement puis hocha la tête. « - Je suis Stefan. »

« - Ouais et je m'en fiche. Sérieux, Lena a vraiment des goûts bizarre pour ce qui est de ses mecs ! J'me taille de cette baraque. » Sur ces mots, elle prit son sac qui se trouvait finalement derrière un fauteuil et sortit en claquant la porte.

« - Tu as vu ça ? » Demanda Damon une fois la chasseuse partie. Stefan hocha la tête positivement, angoissé. « - Je t'avais dit qu'elle ment très bien. _Trèèèèèèèès_ bien pour une gosse de son âge. »

« - Mais comment ça se fait que Katherine la connaisse ? Je veux dire, elle n'était pas là lorsqu'elle est revenue, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« - _Nope_. »

* * *

**Bon ben TADAAAAAA! La première partie de ce troisième chapitre, que c'est excitant! Vous trouvez ça excitant? Parce que moi j'trouve ça vachement excitant! Bref, j'arrête de parler. Un grand merci pour, B_ringMeMyBeer, Guest, klaroline-delena, guesty, LittleAislinn, FallenFarFromHeaven_ et bienvenue à F_lo, Ahhhhhhhhhhh, MeganFox_! Also, j'voulais vous prévenir que j'suis pas l'genre d'auteur qui fait dans la lenteur. A vrai dire, je déteste ça. A part lorsque ça en vaut vraiment la peine, la preuve, lorsque je commence à lire une ff trop lente, j'abandonne aussitôt. C'est pourquoi j'essaye d'accélérer celle-ci, mais j'vous garantie que vous n'saurez pas tout au niveau du chapitre 6 ou 7, l'intrigue est tellement plus complexe, et mélangée à beaucoup d'autres! J'espère juste que vous n'allez pas vous perdre (en tout cas, j'ferai mon max' pour que ça n'arrive pas)**

**J'suis aussi très heureuse de voir que vous êtes emballés par le fait que Kat soit dans tout ce bordel. En fait, comme les trois personnages que j'aime sont Damon, Kol et Katherine, pourquoi ne pas TOUS les mettre? Si on s'met à écrire une histoire, autant la faire avec des personnages qu'on aime, n'Est-ce pas? Alors j'me suis contentée de m'faire plaisir!**

**Pour c'qui est de G & M Gilbert, ben, sorry, j'peux rien dire pour l'instant. Mais ceux qui sont suuuuuuuuuuper observateurs (que ce soit dans TVD ou ici) vous saurez pourquoi. A l'avenir, peut-être. **

**N'oubliez pas de m'dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	4. Amazing Terrible Liar -Part Two-

**Disclaimer - The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas -choquant, n'est-ce pas?- mais mes OC ainsi que mes idées si.**

**Title - "You're Undead To Me"**

**Summary - « - Something has to die to be reborn, darling. » Pendant presque deux putains de siècles d'existence, Damon Salvatore n'avait jamais fait face à un tel bordel. Damon/OC. Originals/OC. Prend place en saison 2.**

**Characters - Anya, Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova) Esther Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert _for now. _**

**Musique - Cette chanson-là vous paraitrait p't'être OCC mais vu que le titre du Chapitre est 'Amazing Terrible Liar' je la trouve parfaite. Les paroles ne décriraient peut-être pas la situation _exact_ d'Anya mais d'une certaine façon, si. Si vous lisez attentivement, vous comprendrez sûrement. **

**Autre chose? - Voici donc la seconde partie de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous *singsong* plairaaaaaa ! **

_It's alarming honestly how charming she can be _

_Fooling everyone, telling them she's having fun _

_She says you don't want to be like me _

_Don't wanna see all the things I've seen _

_I'm dying, I'm dying _

_She says you don't want to get this way _

_staying up 'til morning _

_Only seventeen, but she walks the streets so mean _

_It's alarming truly how disarming you can be _

_Eating soft ice cream, Coney Island queen_

**_- Lana Del Rey "Carmen"_**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**PART TWO – **

Anya dormait à poings fermés, ses doigts entourant les draps qui recouvraient son corps. Hier avait été une journée plutôt normale, pendant laquelle elle avait été obligée de regarder une saison complète de _Gossip Girl_ avec Elena et Caroline, sans pouvoir piper un mot sur leur choix de séries. Non, en fait, c'était apparemment la troisième fois qu'elles se regardaient cette série, mais l'ancienne elle avait visiblement l'habitude d'aimer ce genre de conneries. Alors, elle s'était contentée de manger toutes les cochonneries ainsi qu'une bonne dose de Whiskey pour pouvoir oublier une partie de cette nuit-là, évidemment, sans que sa cousine ou sa prétendue amie le sache.

Et elle avait fini par tomber, à moitié morte, sur son lit, s'abandonnant à un sommeil quasi-réparateur. La chasseuse roula sur l'autre côté du lit, ronflant à en faire trembler les murs, et se heurta à quelque chose de dur. Ses yeux se mirent à s'ouvrir lentement, tandis qu'elle grognait quelques mots fort déplaisants dans sa barbe.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, faisant face au visage vampirique de l'homme du Grill. Contre toute attente, elle ne cria pas et se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte. « - Bordel de merde, Salvatore, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Lui brailla-t-elle au visage, se tenant sur son lit grâce à ses coudes. Le vampire reprit un visage normal, ne cachant pas la pointe de déception qu'il avait de ne pas l'avoir entendue crier comme toute autre fille normale ferait.

Il se releva alors. « - Tu pourrais faire l'effort de crier comme une fillette. Ce genre de réaction nous vexe. » Elle roula les yeux et, comme s'il n'y avait pas un vampire dans sa chambre, laissa tomber sa tête mollement sur son oreiller. « - J'admets que tu es à…_croquer_ dans ce pyjama… » Railla-t-il.

Anya le regarda telle une empotée, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse la tête pour lire _« I love huuuugs ! »_ sur son tee-shirt légèrement remonté, laissant voir son ventre plat. Elle leva des yeux haineux vers lui tout en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir eu un hôte aussi…_girly_.

« - Donc, huh, sinon, ça t'arrive souvent de débarquer dans les chambres de filles, comme un psychopathe et leur tirer la gueule en plein réveille ? » Demanda-t-elle en sautant du lit, réajustant sa queue de cheval. Le sourire de Damon s'élargit encore plus.

« - Plutôt souvent, ouais. » Avoua-t-il avec un air faussement coupable. « - Donc, je suppose que tu es une chasseuse. Très impressionnant, ta comédie soit dit en passant. »

L'adolescente afficha un sourire ironique pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain nonchalamment. « - Je sais. » Répondit-elle simplement. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à grande volée, dévoilant une Elena suspicieuse. Anya se tourna pour voir si le vampire était toujours là et ne fut pas surprise en ne voyant rien d'autre que le rideau serpenter devant la fenêtre ouverte. « - A qui tu parlais ? » Demanda Elena, jetant de brefs regards dans la chambre. « - J't'entends souvent parler mais à chaque fois, y a personne. »

« - Plusieurs recherches scientifiques ont prouvées que les gens qui se parlent à eux-mêmes sont très intelligents, Lena. » Rétorqua la plus vieille sur le ton de l'évidence. Elena soupira en se rendant compte de sa paranoïa et lui sourit chaleureusement, s'avançant dans le centre de la pièce.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée hier ? » Finit par demander la plus jeune, les yeux plissés. Anya se retourna vers sa cousine, arquant les sourcils, signifiant clairement qu'elle ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait. Elena soupira et se mit à jouer avec l'ourson en peluche, lui tortillant les pates, un peu mal-à-l'aise. « - Tu…Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Le cœur d'Anya fit un bond dans sa cage thoracique tandis qu'elle tournoyait sa brosse à dents, indiquant à Elena de poursuivre. « - Arrête tes conneries, Lena, et vas droit au but. »

Visiblement, la brunette ne fut pas secouée par la brutalité de sa cousine et continua. « - On regardait la télé et tu…tu as perdue connaissance… » Elena marqua une pause, la fixant anxieusement. « - Je veux dire…tu as _littéralement_ perdue connaissance du genre : tu t'apprêtais à aller chercher un autre bol de pop-corn et une seconde plus-tard t'es…t'es juste _tombée_ parterre. Caroline a cru entendre…Non, je veux dire…On a…On aurait dit que tu étais _morte_, voilà. »

Anya mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sentir un liquide chaud dans sa bouche. Puis baissa la tête, crachant dans le lavabo le mélange de dentifrice à la menthe et du sang. Ses yeux se mettaient doucement à briller. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la sorcière de l'Autre-Côté qui avait toujours du mal à maintenir l'Esprit dans les différents corps humains. Mais même si elle lui faisait la remarque, cette dernière n'hésiterait pas à lui jeter au visage le fait que la magie avait un prix et que tout ne pouvait pas se passer comme prévu.

Le fait était que, cette fois, tout était différent. Le corps qu'Anyankah avait pris était celui de la cousine du Double. Double qui était au courant concernant le surnaturel, qui avait deux vampires comme copains et une vampire pour BFF. Elle n'était vraiment pas en mesure de faire ce genre de conneries. Pas cette fois-ci. Elle voyait bien le regard que lui lançait Elena, et elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas. C'était généralement le regard qu'on lui lançait avant qu'elle ne décide délibérément de crever, histoire qu'on ne découvre pas ce qu'elle était exactement.

Ce fut donc sur ces dernières pensées qu'elle releva la tête, souriant faussement à sa cousine, ses yeux se remettant à redevenir normaux. « - _Lena, Lena, Lena…_ » Commença-t-elle. « - Arrête de t'prendre la tête avec tout ce bordel. J'te rappelle que j'ai été vachement chanceuse de pouvoir revenir comme ça, alors si ça veut dire tomber dans les pommes quelques fois ou mourir pendant quelques secondes, bah, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? Le plus important est que je sois en vie ! Les détails ne sont que des _détails_ : on s'en beurre ! »

Elena parut reprendre des couleurs et lui sourit faiblement, remettant l'ourson sur la coiffeuse. « - Ouais. Ouais, t'as raison ! Et Care devait avoir mal enten… » La brunette fut coupée par la voix de Jenna qui leur criait qu'ils étaient tous très en retard pour le lycée. Elena se contenta de faire un mouvement avec sa main et quitta la chambre.

Alors qu'Anya se permettait de souffler un bon coup, un sifflement admiratif la sortit de sa torpeur et elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir le vampire de tout à l'heure adossé contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, lui souriant narquoisement. « - _Impressionnant_ ! Tu dois avoir l'habitude de mentir pour contrôler les battements de ton cœur comme tu le fais ! » Lui dit-il, se levant pour parcourir la pièce.

Elle lui sourit et ouvrit son armoire, y piochant un jean, un tee-shirt simple pour les allonger sur son lit. « - Ouais, on me la souvent dit. » Anya se mit à se regarder dans son miroir et quelque chose semblait avoir brillé. Damon plissa légèrement les yeux, et le temps qu'il arrive devant le miroir, Anya se retourna en lui souriant ironiquement, comme si elle se foutait royalement de sa gueule. « - J'vais me changer, Salvatore. Dehors. » Dit-elle simplement, lui indiquant la fenêtre. Il roula les yeux et leva les mains en l'air, avant de disparaitre en deux trois mouvements, laissant l'adolescente se changer.

* * *

Il n'était pas fou. Non, Damon Salvatore était bien des choses, mais il n'était certainement pas _fou_.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien vu tout à l'heure ? Ou alors, qu'est-ce qu'il avait _cru_ avoir vu tout à l'heure ? Néanmoins, il était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. D'un bleu perçant, presque brillant, il avait, pendant une infime seconde, perçu les yeux d'Anya luisant à travers le miroir. Et juste lorsqu'il avait cligné, juste lorsqu'il avait voulu s'approcher pour avoir un meilleur point de vue, elle avait tourné son regard vers lui, lui souriant simplement.

Il y avait deux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui désormais : soit il perdait complètement la tête, soit cette fille avait la faculté de faire allumer ses yeux lorsque ça la chante. Et aucune des deux ne lui disait quelque chose.

* * *

Apparemment, l'une des nombreuses qualités d'Elena Gilbert était de lâcher sa cousine en plein cours de Chimie.

Anya soupira donc lorsque Mr. Eddington leur demanda d'ouvrir leurs bouquins sur la page 165 et parcourir ses lignes silencieusement. A la place, elle préféra donc poser sa tête sur la table, s'endormant.

Elle commençait à croire qu'Esther avait eu tort en lui donnant ce corps. Sérieusement, depuis plus de trois jours, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle ne serait même pas étonnée si elle venait à avoir du mal à viser la tête lors de ses tirs. Le fait était que, pour un Double, la vie d'Elena Gilbert n'était pas encore en danger. Cependant, Anya continuait à espérer l'arrivée de Niklaus l'un de ces jours, exactement comme en 1492. Cette fois-ci, peut-être qu'elle serait capable d'accomplir ce qu'elle essayait de faire depuis longtemps.

Un raclement de gorge l'éjecta hors de ses pensées et elle vit, avec énorme exaspération Mr. Eddington la regarder d'un air réprobateur, son livre à la main. « - Mlle. Gilbert, peut-être…? » Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il lui indiqua le tableau et elle se rendit affreusement compte qu'il lui proposait de monter sur l'estrade. Génial. Quoi de plus intéressant qu'un peu d'humiliation publique concernant un module qu'elle n'avait jamais étudié. Dire qu'elle était mille fois plus vieille que cet homme, et pourtant elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qui était étalé sur le tableau…

« - Hein_-Quoi_ ? » Bafoua-t-elle en retirant une mèche brune de sa bouche rapidement. Le professeur fit semblant de ne rien avoir vu et se contenta de soupirer désespérément.

« - Mlle. Gilbert, croyez-moi, je comprends que vous soyez légèrement perdue mais je pense que vous avez eu beaucoup de temps pour reprendre vos forces pendant ces deux dernières années. » Lui remarqua-t-il tandis que quelques rires étouffés s'élevaient dans la pièce.

Anya serra légèrement les dents et leva des yeux pas-très-subtiles-néanmoins-haineux vers le professeur de Chimie. Elle poussa sa chaise derrière elle et se leva pour rejoindre le tableau.

Visiblement, être forte en Chimie n'était pas une qualité chez Anyanna Gilbert puisque tout ce qui s'y trouvait ne lui disait absolument rien. Au lieu de ça, elle préféra nettement fixer le tableau en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il s'ouvre et avale ces adolescents attardés le plus vite possible. « - Mlle. _Saitô_, allez l'aider. »

Ladite Saitô s'approcha à pas feutrés et se posta devant l'adolescente, elle se mit à écrire avec une langue inconnue sur le tableau avant de se retourner vers Anya, lui faire un clin d'œil et rejoindre sa place.

Le reste de l'heure fut bercé par la douce voix de Mr. Eddington.

* * *

Anya avait décidé de laisser tomber le reste des cours et, vu que ni Elena, ni Caroline, ni Matt et encore moins les deux Salvatore n'étaient là, elle pouvait très bien aller à l'autre bout du globe et personne ne remarquerait quoique ce soit. Alors, lorsque la cloche retentit pour annoncer la fin du premier cours de la journée, elle se hâta à rejoindre les toilettes et s'habilla d'un jogging qu'elle avait trouvé au fond du placard d'Anyanna, releva ses cheveux en un haut chignon et mit ses autres vêtements dans son sac. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter les toilettes lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec la fille qui l'avait aidée en Chimie tout à l'heure.

Cette dernière la vit à travers le miroir et lui sourit de cet étrange sourire qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à déchiffrer. « - Tu pars déjà ? J'aurai parié que tu attendrais jusqu'à 10h au moins ! »

Anya se contenta d'hausser les épaules et jeta son sac contre son dos. « - Tous ceux que je connais sont pas là, et la seule période qui me plaît dans mon emploi du temps est la partie '_déjeuner'_ alors… » Admit la brunette aux yeux bleus.

La seconde brune afficha une moue compatissante tandis qu'elle se rinçait le visage. « - Tu m'étonne…Moi aussi je sors, si tu veux, j'te dépose quelque part…? » Proposa-t-elle. Anya arqua les sourcils, n'étant pas très habituée aux ados de dix huit ans qui proposaient à quelqu'un qui séchait très tôt le matin les cours un _ride_. La concernée remarqua sa perplexité et roula les yeux lourdement. « - ça va, relax. Je te demande si je te dépose parce que je sais ce que tu fais, OK ? J'compte pas te descendre. »

Les sourcils d'Anya se froncèrent encore plus lorsqu'elle lui dit cette phrase. Elle hésitait vraiment entre interpréter la réponse de la jeune fille comme étant une dangereuse conclusion ou comme une simple déduction. Mais au final, tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut : « - T'es de la mafia japonaise du lycée, n'est-ce pas ? » Le sourire de la japonaise s'élargit encore plus tandis qu'Anya soupirait. « - J'suis pas une droguée ou quoique ce soit comme ça. Putain, j'suis même pas japonaise alors…Tu devrais demander à Jeremy Gilbert, il pourrait vous aider. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle lui fit un dernier signe d'au-revoir avant de sortir.

Juste lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à franchir le seuil de la porte, elle l'entendu lui dire. « - Fais attention, on voit ton flingue dépasser de ton sac. »

On ne lui avait jamais fait le coup de la mafia japonaise, tiens.

* * *

Anya était assise sur le toit, le vent lui fouettant le visage. Elle était allée courir jusqu'à dix heures trente. La maison des Gilbert était vide : Jenna était sans doute allée bosser, Elena devait être avec l'un de ses vampires, quant à Jeremy, soit il tenait compagnie à sa sœur, soit il était en cours. L'adolescente avait donc pris une douche et s'était installée là, histoire de se changer les idées.

Mystic Falls n'avait pas vraiment changée, depuis 1864. Généralement, si, mais elle ne parlait pas des constructions, mais des personnes. Les Forbes étaient visiblement toujours les mêmes, tout le temps fourrés dans le surnaturel. Elle avait même réussi à capter un loup-garou, il lui semblait qu'il s'appelait Tyler Lockwood. Le Conseil existait toujours. Les Fell étaient de gros cons et les Salvatore faisaient partie du Conseil. Il ne manquait plus que la Petrova débarque et tout redeviendrait exactement comme il y a 145 ans.

Un bruit de porte qui glisse la sortit de ses pensées et elle entendit la voix hystérique de sa cousine. « - Anya ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous perchée là haut ? Tu veux mourir ? » Anya pivota la tête et lui sourit ironiquement. « - Descends ! Tu vas glisser ! »

« - OK, OK ! J'arrive, donne-moi une seconde pour que je… » L'adolescente glissa le long du toit tandis que sa cousine criait comme une damnée, les mains ramenées au visage. Anya atterrit agilement sur le sol, s'épousseta le derrière ainsi que les mains avant de rentrer par la porte, n'étant pas très surprise de voir que tout le Scooby Gang s'était réuni au salon. « - Y'aurait quelqu'un dans cette foutue baraque qui n'a pas séché les cours aujourd'hui ? » Marmonna-t-elle en passant devant un Stefan crispé pour boire un peu d'eau.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit tout le monde se crisper légèrement, comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas non plus à ce qu'elle soit là. _Mais quel genre de vampires étaient-ils exactement ?_ Anya se retint de lever les yeux au ciel lorsque Jeremy se racla la gorge, mal-à-l'aise. Un millième de seconde plus-tard, une Elena furieuse déboulait dans la pièce, pointant un doigt tremblant vers sa cousine. « - Et si tu avais perdu le contrôle hein ? Et si tu étais tombée face contre terre ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, au moins ? Tu aurais pu mourir ! _Mou-rir_, Anyanna ! »

La concernée ne prit pas la peine de se tourner du frigo et se contenta de regarder ce qu'elle pouvait y prendre. « - Et alors ? » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, son dos faisant face à Elena. Cette dernière soupira bruyamment, et la chasseuse n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle était complètement indignée et offusquée.

« - _Et alors_ ? » Anya prit la peine de lui faire face, une bouteille de Cola contre sa main. « - Anyanna Faith Gilbert ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! »

« - Oui. Est-ce que j'suis morte ? Non. Est-ce que j'suis en vie ? Oui. Alors arrête de te conduire en _Drama Queen_ et dis-moi plutôt pourquoi toute la ville est réunie dans le salon. »

Elena se calma brusquement, comme si elle venait d'être passée sous un jet d'eau glacée. Caroline décida de prendre le relais. « - On parlait du Bal qui aura lieu chez les Lockwood. » Admit-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Anya vit sans aucun mal l'aîné des Salvatore –_Damien_ ?– rouler les yeux lourdement.

« - O-oui, le Bal. » Acquiesça Elena furtivement. Beaucoup trop rapidement pour être honnête. « - Caroline est venue nous aider à choisir des tenues. »

Anya leva un sourcil interrogateur. « - Et eux ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant Stefan, Damon et Jeremy à l'aide de sa bouteille. Voyant l'expression perplexe peinte sur le visage d'Elena et Caroline, elle soupira les leva les bras au ciel. « - Vous savez quoi ? J'm'en fous. De toute façon, je m'apprêtais à sortir alors… »

Sur ces mots, elle fit un geste bizarre proche d'un 'au-revoir' avant de quitter la maison.

Un Bal. Sérieusement, Mystic Falls n'avait vraiment pas changé d'un pouce. Tout le temps en train de fêter des choses stupides sans aucun sens. Que ce soit l'arrivée du Printemps, le Solstice, les Bals de débuts d'années, de fins d'années, de milieu d'années et toutes autres sortes de conneries.

Anya ignorait pourquoi elle leur avait mentit. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de sortir, mais mentir était devenu un tel réflexe, c'était presque inné chez-elle, désormais. Elle mentirait pour tout et rien. Et puis, qui lui disait que le Salvatore n'allait pas tous leur dire qu'elle savait bien plus que ce qu'elle ne prétendait ? S'il n'avait pas encore parlé, autant ne pas le pousser à le faire.

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Lâcha subitement Caroline qui semblait avoir manqué d'air depuis longtemps. Elena tâtonna son front pensivement tandis que des regards curieux se posaient sur elle.

« - Je sais pas. » Avoua la brune nerveusement. Remarquant l'air perdu de Jeremy, elle poursuivit anxieusement : « - Elle-Elle s'est subitement mise à aimer faire du jogging le matin. Elle préfère Game Of Thrones à Gossip Girl, s'est mise à boire alors que son truc a toujours été la limonade. Et…Tu sais, ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois… »

Damon et Stefan échangèrent un bref regard avant que Stefan ne se tourne vers sa petite-amie, subitement très intéressé par la cousine. « - Qu-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il. Elena soupira mais se tût.

« - Elle s'est évanouie. » Dit Caroline à la place de son amie. Damon haussa les épaules en jouant des sourcils.

« - Et alors ? Tout le monde tombe dans les pommes à un moment de sa vie. »

Elena lui lança des éclairs à travers ses yeux noisette mais laissa néanmoins Caroline continuer. « - Pas dans le sens où elle était fatiguée, idiot. Dans le sens où elle a faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, _OK_ ? Je pourrai _jurer_ que son cœur s'est _arrêté_ pendant une infime seconde et s'est remit en marche et... »

« - _Caroline_ ! » L'arrêta Elena, lui signifiant clairement qu'elle en avait trop dit. « - On devrait peut-être revenir à comment on va se débarrasser de Katherine… »

Mais Damon et Stefan n'étaient plus dedans, ils s'étaient tout les deux arrêtés lorsque Caroline avait parlé. Ça faisait la deuxième fois qu'on remarquait que cette fille avait un cœur plutôt solide.

* * *

Katherine regarda la chasseuse faire un détour au coin d'une ruelle et choisit ce moment pour passer à vitesse vampirique devant elle. Anya s'arrêta net et scruta les alentours, cherchant à repérer le vampire qui voulait apparemment jouer avec elle et posa sa main contre sa cuisse, y tâtonnant afin de tomber sur son poignard. Katherine fila devant elle une seconde fois, lui fouettant le visage avec sa rapidité surnaturelle avant qu'elle n'entende le bruit d'une arme et sente cette dernière effleurer l'arrière de son crâne. La vampiresse ne put s'empêcher de sourire, comme d'un air fier, mais ne bougea pas. L'arme de la chasseuse était toujours froidement collée contre sa tête. « - Tu bouge, je t'explose la gueule. » Grogna la chasseuse en appuyant bien sur la tête du vampire.

« - Ce serait dommage d'exploser la gueule d'une Petrova, après tout, nous sommes plutôt rares… » Répliqua la concernée, le rictus moqueur étirant ses lèvres rouge sang.

L'adolescente semblait flancher et relâcha lentement son arme, pressant néanmoins son poignard contre le dos de la vampiresse au cas où. « - _Katerina_ ? » S'exclama-t-elle une fois le vampire face à elle. Le sourire de la concernée s'élargit encore plus et la tueuse la relâcha enfin. « - _What the fuck? What are you doing here? __No wait, how the hell do you __recognize__ me?_ » Lui beugla-t-elle au visage en Bulgare. Katherine roula les yeux, remarquant au passage qu'elle n'avait pas changé à travers les siècles et se mit à faire quelques pas, seul le bruit de ses hauts talons sonnait à travers la ruelle.

« - J'ai entendu les Salvatore parler de toi. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire plus attention, chérie, ils commencent à se poser de sérieuses questions concernant ton quota de vies. » Répondit-elle. Anya étudia sérieusement la situation, se demandant si elle avait bien fait de ne serait-ce qu'avoir une seule conversation avec ce Damien.

« - Sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'avais pas dit que tu ne reviendrais plus à Mystic Falls ? » Lui demanda la chasseuse, remettant son flingue à l'arrière de son jean. « - Tu as faillis crever, la dernière fois. »

Le regard de Katherine devint un peu plus sombre, avant qu'elle ne balaye les paroles de la chasseuse de la main, comme si elle chassait une vulgaire mouche. « - Je dis souvent des choses que je ne pense pas, comme lorsque je t'ai affirmée que je pourrai survivre tranquillement… »

Anya plissa les yeux et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle croisait ses bras autour de sa poitrine. « - Katerina Petrova aurait besoin de l'aide d'une _Prior_ ? _Encore_ ? » Katherine leva les yeux au ciel.

« - _Jeez, Anyankah_…» Marmonna Katherine en bulgare, comme à son habitude lorsqu'Anya se mettait à prendre la situation à la légère.

« - _Why do you need me? __Niklaus? Elijah? They're after you ?_ » Demanda l'Esprit bien plus sérieusement, se mettant à marcher avec la vampiresse.

« - _Both, actually_. _And, yeah, they're still after me_. » Rétorqua la vampiresse en fixant l'autre bout de la route. « - _Elijah wants to kill Klaus but also wants to kill me, I guess. And Klaus…Well…Klaus wants to torture me THEN kill me so…_»

« - _Fuck_. » Fut la seule réaction de la chasseuse. « - _I can't do anything. Not now. I'm stick with all this Doppelganger's cousin crap. And this shitty Damien Salvatore is going to suspect something if I try anything._ » Anya entendit un léger rire provenir de la bouche de Katherine et releva des yeux curieux vers elle.

« - Damon. » S'exclama la vampiresse avec un sourire. « - Il s'appelle Damon. Pas beaucoup de personnes réussissent à oublier Damon. »

« - _Oh please_. » Railla Anya avec un énorme sourire. « _- I lived for centuries, how the hell will I remember his fucking name? I forget mine sometimes!_ »

Katherine se contenta de sourire. De cette façon qu'Anya n'avait pas vue depuis tellement longtemps. Que personne n'avait vue, en fait. Peut-être même que Katherine elle-même ne l'avait pas vu depuis au moins quatre siècles.

* * *

« - La garce… »

Damon tourna les talons du mur auquel il s'était adossé afin d'écouter la discussion et marcha le long de la ruelle. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de quitter la petite réunion-fort-intéressante-sur-comment-on-va-foirer-notre-futur-plan-qui-consiste-principalement-d'assasiner-Katherine plus tôt.

La nouvelle connaissait donc Katherine. Et lui parlait en langue qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

Il avait d'abord hésité à avancer mais il savait qu'il avait affaire à Katherine, elle pourrait le flairer avant même qu'il puisse arriver assez près pour les voir, alors il avait laissé tomber l'idée et était resté assez loin. Cette ruelle de Mystic Falls était assez calme, à cette heure-ci, voilà pourquoi il pouvait entendre plutôt bien leurs paroles, même si la plupart étaient incompréhensibles.

Mais tout ce qu'il retenait, c'était ce qu'avait dit Anya à un moment donné_. 'Katerina Petrova aurait besoin de l'aide d'une Prior ? Encore ?'_ il devenait complètement cinglé où elle disait que Katherine s'appelait _Katerina Petrova_ et qu'elle, Anya _Gilbert_, se nommait '_Prior'_ ? Non, il avait très bien entendu. Impossible qu'il se soit trompé. C'était ce dernier nom qui résonnait dans sa tête. Ça et le fait aussi que Katherine ait mentionné un certain 'quota de vies'

A ce qu'il sache, Anya n'était pas une pièce de jeu Nintendo. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se balader avec une sorte de trois cœurs au dessus de l'écran qui la feraient revenir à la vie lorsque son cœur s'arrêterait. Non, c'était autre chose.

Et puis pourquoi l'avait-elle appelée _Anyankah_ ? S'il avait bien entendu, Elena l'appelait _Anyanna_ ou un truc du genre, alors d'où sortait Anyankah, bordel ? A quel jeu jouait-elle exactement, cette petite ?

Sans oublier que la gamine de 18 piges s'amusait à parler une langue que lui, Damon Salvatore, parlant couramment Latin, Espagnol, Anglais, Français, Mandarin et Allemand, ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il croisait des gens qui parlaient autre chose que ces langues-là. _A part les Chinois évidemment mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de visiter la chine, le siècle passé._ Bref, il se tramait quelque chose, quelque chose de dément, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

C'était comme s'il possédait un puzzle, toutes ses pièces, mais il ignorait vraiment où il devait les mette. Même la _première_ pièce, celle qui commençait le puzzle.

Lorsqu'il tentait de déchiffrer les paroles des deux jeunes femmes, il avait néanmoins compris quelques bribes. Il avait cru entendre des mots répétés, comme _Niklaus_ –_Klaus- Elijah, Salvatore._

Il savait qu'elle n'allait rien dire, pas aussi facilement. Surtout qu'elle était visiblement amie avec Katherine. Et Katherine avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui et son frère et aucun des deux ne savait qu'elle s'appelait Katerina Petrova, ni d'où elle venait, ni qui elle était exactement, d'ailleurs. Pour eux, ça avait toujours été la belle orpheline qui s'avérait être un vampire un peu plus tard. Rien d'autre n'était su à propos de Katherine Pierce. Même pas du côté de Stefan, celui qu'elle affirmait aimer d'un amour _profond_.

Alors, on en revenait au fait que Anya Gilbert –ou Prior ou qui qu'elle soit- avait juste dix huit ans. Comment elle savait que Katherine avait faillit mourir en 1864 ? Comment elle savait parfaitement parler ainsi ? Sans accent ? Comment connaissait-elle ces Klaus et Elijah ? Pourquoi Katherine Pierce ferait confiance à une gosse ?

« - J'ai besoin d'un verre. Un putain de verre qui me ferait oublier tout ce putain de merdier. »

* * *

**VOILA VOILA pour la seconde et dernière partie du chapitre 3! Donc, en résumé : Un peu de Damon/Anya, un peu d'Elena/fait-chier-tout-le-monde-et-en-est-complètement-consciente, un peu de Katherine/Anya et quelques soupçons qui commencent à se former. J'vous avez dit que je ne ferai pas dans la lenteur. De toute façon, si j'le faisais, on en aurait pour au moins 600 chapitres pour ce premier volet et je n'ai pas assez de patience en réserve pour tenir autant! Bref, il y a quelques trucs, pas ci par là, qui pourraient vous aider à savoir quelques détails du passé d'Anya ainsi que sa relation avec Kat. Also, il y a quelques phrases (ou mots) qui pourraient vous induir en erreur *sardonic smile* vous croyez tout de même pas que j'allais tout révéler d'un coup, tsss!**

**Damon commence donc à se douter de plusieurs choses, et il ne va pas s'arrêter until he founds out! Ce qui est pour...bientôt, j'suppose. Bref, j'espère que cette seconde partie vous ai plus et n'oubliez pas qu'une SIMPLE REVIEW PEUT FAIRE BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUUUUUP DE PLAISIR A UN AUTEUR! A TOI QUI LIT CECI MAIS QUI NE LAISSE AUCUNE TRACE : SHOW YOURSELF, BUDDY! **

**Voilà, et merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé last time, vous êtes adorables et...STAY TUNNED!**


End file.
